Con Artist
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: Riku is a con artist. He is masterful in the art of seduction. But what happens when a boy comes into his life and causes Riku to second guess himself. Even worse, what happens when the company he works for, expects him to go as far as murder.
1. Like any other Night

_Okay people, just so you know, this story is written in Riku's point of view in a completely made up world. I don't own the characters or anything about Kingdom Hearts for that matter. Soooooo, here we go..._

* * *

**_Con Artist_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Like Any Other Night_

Riku pretended to sleep, motionless. He let his breath out slowly and quietly, listening to his partner. He called him his partner which was not exactly true. The man lying next to him believed that Riku was the love of his life. Dating for one month now, in secret, they had have the best times of their lives. His name wasn't important any more, as this would be the last time either of them would see each other again. The reason why would be because this whole relationship from start to finish was planned. Riku played a con artist for an important company that worked underground, so underground Riku did not even know the head of the company, the company's name, or how many were employed. What he did know, is that they worked to steal information that could put corrupt businesses in turmoil and bankruptcy. In rare cases, some con artist within the company were asked to kill, or so he was told. Riku hoped he would not have to go that far. He was not one to kill for money.

Riku used to work as his own boss. It was hard. Back then, he was forced to stalk people and find targets with loads of money, preferably in their house at easy access. This was difficult. Finally, his efforts were recognized by this organization and they gave him a job. He took it immediately. The best part about working for the organization was that he did not have to dig up info on targets, nor pilage an apartment looking for spare change before taking off. No, doing it this way, he was usually asked to pick up files or paperwork that people had hidden away to prevent the public from knowing their secrets. Or in this case, plant a camera for blackmail.

The guy in bed next to Riku was one of the sons of an acclaimed business man. The reason for getting so close to this guy was because his secret of his true sexuality would cause the press to have a riot. They could literally ruin lives. But the tape Riku had just recorded of last nights performance was not going to be given out immediately. They were going to blackmail him endlessly into submission until they had all the information they needed to tear apart his father's company from the inside out. Riku was paid under the table after he dropped of the information. He usually saved most of the money and although he could move out of his rickety apartment, he did not see the point. He decided to save the money for when he was finished with being a con artist. After all, most of the time he was living with other people in their nice houses, so he did not see the point in purchasing a house he would not see that often.

It did not seem like a month had already gone by. They had done everything there was to do as a couple. Movies, eating out, taking midnight walks under the stars. Most of which they did very secretely however, as no one was aware he was actually gay. It took a while before he finally let Riku stay with him at his house. It took a lot of convincing. Finally the night came when they decided to get very intimate. Starting with a candlelit dinner, from making out in the bed, it did not take long for clothes to come off.

As they ended their miraculous night, Riku was waiting for the him to fall asleep. As Riku determined that he had definitely fallen asleep, he started to slip the man's hands off his waist and on the other side. Riku slid one leg slowly off the bed and on the floor before pivoting to a sitting position. It was not the first time he had to sneak out of bed and he was becoming very good at it. He stood up and found his boxers and pants on the floor, rather far apart. Riku smiled as he put them on. It was a fun night, but he definitely was not attached to the guy. He was nice and all, but not Riku's type. Then again, Riku was not sure what his type actually was. He never actually dated anyone without the intention of stealing from them.

He slipped on a whit button up shirt, but did not button it. He stalked over to the wardrobe that was slightly ajar. Riku had left just enough of a crack in it to hide his video camera. It had taped last night perfectly. Riku, of course knowing where the camera was, was sure to keep his face blocked so he would not be seen, just in case the man did not comply and the video was sent to the tabloids. The last thing Riku needed was notoriety, especially in his line of work.

He pocketed the tape and grabbed his bag he had left in the closet to put the camera in. He had only been staying for a couple nights and did not have much to retrieve. He packed the clothes he had in the closet and grabbed his toothbrush, mouthwash, cologne. He put on his shoes and pulled a piece of paper out of the desk. He wrote the following:

_Please contact this number, I am sure this will explain to you why exactly I have left._

_Riku_

Riku left the number and proceeded to the living room. The sun was just about to come up and he prefered to get to the drop off point before it came up. He buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top two open to reveal part of his muscular chest. He grabbed his bag and quietly left through the front door.

It was hard, getting that close to someone just to steal information and leave the following day. It was not a field for feelings though. Riku was good about not loving the people he was with. Mostly because none of them really stuck out in his mind. They were usually the business type and always busy. Some were laid back though and sensible enough, but Riku still never found himself falling for anyone. And he hoped it would never happen as it would make his job near impossible to complete. Once he gave the information up, the person he just worked so hard to get them to warm up to him, their lives were usually ruined. In one event, a guy killed himself over what the people at the organization did to him. It was not something Riku liked to think about. Most of the people he was after, were not the bad guys. They were just unfortunate enough to have a close relationship with them, such as the guy he was with, who was merely the son of the man they were actually out to get.

Riku walked down the sidewalk, finally coming to the intersection where he would meet the courier who would transport the tape to the organization. Riku slipped out a folder from his bag that stated who to look for. He naturally wanted to take extreme caution of who he would give it to. He read the description of who he was looking for.

_Class B Courier:_

_Female_

_Black hair, Brown eyes, Caucasion_

_Will be wearing business attire with hair tied behind back._

_Question Code: Please excuse me, but do you know when the buses run?_

_Answer Code: They should run around 7:30._

Riku memorized the question he was to ask then placed the folder back in his bag. He did not like dealing with couriers. They usually presented themselves rather rudely. They got paid a lot of money to do very little. All they had to do is get the product to a destination, while he had to spend months at a time getting into someone's life. As hard as he worked, the couriers did not seem to appreciate the work they did.

There were three types of couriers in this business. Class C couriers were the cheapest. They carried no weapons and usually delivered the packages at their earliest convienience. They obviously were not chosen too often as most of the items to be delivered were time critical and needed more protection. Class B Couriers where the most common. They always carried a handgun and a knife as supplied by the organization. They were trained to out run and out think police personel in general. They were fairly pricey, but kept the item to be delivered safe and always delivered it on time. Last was a Class A courier, whom Riku had never dealt with before. They carried concealed weapons everywhere on their body and usually always operated a vehicle for transport, whether it be a car, a boat, or even a helicopter. They were trained to kill rather than out run. They would ensure the product would make it to you in one hour or less with the added bonus that no one would live through trailing them. They were extremely expensive and he was told only used in the most extreme precautioned cases.

Riku scanned the street and sidewalks seeing no one in sight at all. No one seemed to even be up yet, which was a bit odd considering this was a fairly large city. A group of cars went by. An elderly couple passed by him, then a man in a suit who looked as though he was in a hury. A younger boy, that looked around 16 or 17 walked on the opposite side of the street. He stuck out in Riku's mind for some reason. He had cinnamom brown hair with blue eyes Riku could spot in the sunrise even from his distance. He was wearing baggy jeans and red jacket. He looked very cute. The boy did not notice him standing there and continued to walk. A couple minutes later, more people started to fill the sidewalks. Finally, a woman started to cross the street that seemed to fit the profile. She had black hair that she was currently tying back apparently forgetting that she was supposed to have it as such. She wore a very clean, black skirt with a white blouse that was under a thin black jacket. She stepped on the side walk and casually turned to view the other side of the sidewalk she had came from.

"Please excuse me, but do you know when the buses run?" he asked normally. She turned her head to speak to him, letting him glance at her brown eyes.

"They should run around 7:30," she replied exactly as the paper had said. Riku casully reached into his bag and snatched the tape. He lifted it up to her and she took it, slipping inside her jacket. "Any follow you." She was more polite then others he dealt with.

"No, I don't believe so," he said honestly. She handed him a small envelope that had his payment inside it. It was more than he expected, he could already tell. He waited for her to state what the organization always asked them to tell the con artists after a drop off. It was standard procedure.

"The organization would like to remind you that you are not to see the target ever again and what happened between the time you met and today is to never be brought up to anyone. Any violation of this rule, your contract will be terminated and you will be asked to pay fine to damages that you caused. Also..." she halted, staring just above his shoulder.

"Problem?" he whispered very quietly.

"Someone is eyeing over here. He looks rather concerned with our meeting," she told him. Riku did not look, as it would be idiotic to peak over and let him know they were talking about him.

"How serious do you think he is?" Riku asked keeping his facial expressions at a normal level.

"His uniform is freshly pressed and he is not in a hury to get anywhere. Not to many business men concern themselves with others who are talking. Something is up," she said.

"Need a head start?" he asked.

"It would not hurt," she replied. "Just make sure he doesn't try and grab you. If he is following me, he will be aware that you made the drop off." They both turned to walk slowly around the corner. As soon as she turned the corner she took off on a dead sprint down the sidewalk. Riku quickly diverted his attention to distrtacting the man who was watching them. He stepped back around the corner and sure enough, the man was quickly approaching. Riku was not sure if the man would follow him, so he needed to do something that would make the man suscpicious. He took off running across the street in a frantic fashion and just as he hoped, the man followed intently. Now the item was secured, but he needed to lose the guy. He slipped into the nearest shopping center, connected to several other stores. He flew through the clothing department and into a shoe store where he slowed his pace. He quickly made his way into a men's clothing department where he slipped a jacket off the rack and put it on with the hood up to hide his silver hair that would stand out. He marched his way to the next store which was electronics store.

He halted and pretended to browse through some computer games. He looked up and noticed the boy he had seen earlier was standing across from him, staring at the opposite shelf. Riku caught his eye and smiled. The boy smiled back. His smile was alluring. He considered talking with him, but he did not have time. Suddenly, the man made it into the electronics store. Riku kept his back turned. The man simply squinted to the of the store to find him. Riku heard him spin around to check behind him, then spin around again to check the electronics. It had caught the boy on the other side of the shelves attention.

"Pyscho," Riku heard him whisper. Riku smiled at the comment. Finally, the man exited the store in a hurry. The boy made his way down to the end of the shelf. Riku took off his hood now and pretended to browse the end of the shelf, but truthfully waiting to bump into the boy, hoping to get his name.

Riku realized what he was doing. He could not do this. He could not get into a relationship. There was no way it could possibly work. He was asking for something that was impossible. He decided to let it go. The boy finished browsing and passed Riku with another smile. Riku gave a small one back, but let him pass without a word. There was not too many moments when Riku regretted his line of work, but his was one of them.

He exited the store and started to walk back to his place. There was not anything to do, but he did not feel much like walking around the city with someone who was just desperate to catch him. He made it to his apartment complex and greeted the owner.

"Good morning Cid," Riku said.

"Mornin'. Where the hell you been? Seems like every damn time I turn around you're gone. You rent is due and know damn good and well you can pay it," Cid said loudly, earning him a disgusted look from a mother who was tying her childs shoe. "What the fuck you looking at? If you don't like my language then pack your bags and get the fuck out!" Riku rolled his eyes as he grabbed the envelope and searched through for how much he owed.

"What is it, a hundred?" Riku asked, thumbing through the bills to find one. Cid looked at the envelope with a bit of an odd stare. Now that Riku thought about it, it was a little strange to have so much money piled into an envelope.

"Yeah," Cid said, exaimining the jacket Riku was wearing. "What the hell are those tags doing on that jacket still? Did you steal it or something?" Riku had completely forgot he had even put it on. He could not believe he managed to get it out of the store without anyone noticing.

"Umm...no. Of course not, just forgot, that's all," Riku lied, pulling the tags off with a quick tug and placing them in one of the pockets.

"Whatever. Listen, if you are gonna leave on an extended stay to where ever the hell you go. Make sure to give me rent in advance, or I may just give your room away, ya hear?" Cid told him.

"Sure," Riku complied, walking to the stairs. He walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door. It was a small, three room apartment. One bed room, one bathroom, and a living room combined with a kitchen and dining room. The apartment itself was not that bad, but the overall all complex basically looked like it had been through a tornado. Cid was not loose with his money when it came to repairs. As long as it passed the minimum regulations, he was fine.

Riku went to his answering machine and hit play to check his messages.

"Hey, Riku! What's going on, I called you like a million times. Anyway, just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me and Selphie, but if you are busy, that's fine," Tidus said in the message. Several more were from Tidus, inviting him places or asking where he was.

"I'm busy," Riku said to himself. He did not care for hanging out with friends too much. If he started to hang out with them too much, they wanted to get to know him. And that was something he did not want. No one knew about his job, and he wanted to keep it that way. He lived a pretty lonely life really, which is what he preferred. He did not have time for friends. The last message was for his next assignment.

"Riku, work is in. We will meet at The Quill near lunch time," the voice stated. He was debriefed by the same guy every time. His name was Jack. He was very much a normal guy. Riku always found it hard to believe he worked in such a business as he was always so nice and friendly all the time. Just goes to show how you can never judge people.

Riku took a nap before going to the restaurant. He did not sleep much last night as he was too busy waiting for his partner to fall asleep. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt. Wonder what was currenly happening to him? He probably found the note by now and was on the phone being told that if he did not tell them what they wanted to know, his life would be ruined. Poor guy.

Riku woke up and realized he was probably going to be late for the meeting. He ran out the door, locking it, and ran down the stairs. As he ran out the exit he heard Cid yell at him for something, probably about running so , but he ignored it. He made his way to the restaurant and found Jack sitting at a table near the corner, already eating. He was a tall man with brown hair. He wore square glasses and had jeans and a black T-shirt on. He had a very muscular build with a very square bone structure in his face.

"There you are?" he said, with a mouthful of salad. "I thought you may have missed my message."

"I fell asleep," he explained as a waitress asked what he wanted. "A burger and fries, with a glass of water...On second thought, just the burger."

"Hmph. Not hungry?" Jack asked.

"Not so much. I always get a little nervous whenever I know I am about to do work," Riku admitted, sweeping his forehead with a napkin to remove the sweat.

"Well, hey, if it makes you feel better, this one won't take no month," Jack said, sipping on a soda.

"Oh?" Riku asked, excited to hear that.

"But hey, it is a bit, different," Jack stated honestly with a bit of a smirk.

"Different?" Riku asked, not liking where it was going.

"Well, that young guy that is the heir to BT Incorporated. And, he is celebrating his eighteenth birthday tonight," Jack stated with enthusiasm.

"Is he now?" Riku asked. He had a bad feeling simply by the smirk on Jack's face.

"Well, let's just say we intercepted a call from one of his friends, wanting a nice guy to pop out of one of their cakes and do a number, maybe a few lap dances, get a little flirty, strip a little, one of those deals," Jack said laughing a bit as he saw Riku's face. Riku was horrified at the thought. He had never done anything like this before.

"You have got to be kidding," Riku said, nearly freaking out.

"Nope, not a bit. In fact we have got your costume all lined out. Cat ears, whip, even a break away pants," Jack said smiling at the exceedingly worried look on Riku's face. Riku was a con artist, not some kind of actor who they could throw into any situation and expect him to blend right in. How was he expected to do this with a straight face? What if someone saw him?

"I can't do this!" Riku shouted.

"Oh come on," Jack said. The waitress brought Riku his burger and then sat down his glass of water which he quickly picked up and took a gulp of.

"Do I look like the type of person that would pop out of a cake to strip for people?" Riku asked.

"Not yet, but like a said the outfit we have can change that," Jack said, finishing up his soda and pushing his plate away.

"Fuck you. Oh, this is so embarrasing," Riku said, not even feeling like eating now as he looked at his burger.

"Hey, I am sure you will have fun once you get started. Anyway, while you are there, you are looking for this set of keys that belong to his office. Simple no? Grab those then finish your night, hell they are gonna pay you too, what more do you want?" Jack asked sarcastically. The waitress came by and picked up plates and Jack's glass.

"Not to do it at all would be nice," Riku stated.

"Do you not want your burger?" she asked.

"No, sorry lost my appetite," Riku answered.

"Can I offer you two some dessert. We have cake," she said, ignorant of the whole situation.

"No thank you," Jack said, straining not to laugh at the coincidence. "How about you Riku? You want any cake?"

"No," Riku said in a warning tone. The waitress shook her head, not understanding what was so funny. She left the bill and walked away.

"Well, I will meet you near your apartment complex in a limo with your costume at 8:00. So be ready," Jack said, leaving money on the table and getting up. "You might want to work up a little dance, too. For credibility. You are going to want to look believable after all." Jack left the restaurant, still chuckling over the situation. Riku rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I so did not sign up to be a stripper."

* * *

_Muhahaha!!!! If you are as excited as I am to read about Riku popping out of a cake and stripping you will review, yes? I would very much like to continue if you would be so kind to review._


	2. Cake Anyone?

**Chapter 2**

_Cake Anyone?_

Riku left the restaurant with a small headache. He could all ready feel the pressure of what they were asking him to do. They seriously expected him to hop out of a cake and perform at someone's birthday party? How could they count on him to keep that kind of appearance. It would not be easy.

Riku suddenly felt self-concious. Was his body even that exciting to look at? In the past everyone has always said he had a nice body. He knew he was built well, but what about when everything had to come off? Did they really want him to go that far?

He passed by a gym and decided he wanted to exercise. He walked in and smiled at the clerk at the desk. He had a membership card as he often came here. He flashed it to her and headed to the locker room. It was empty. Most of the time it was. More woman came to this gym then men for some reason. He found the locker he kept stuff in and opened it. He took off his shirt and ran a hand down his abs. He was in good shape, at least he had that much. He kicked his shoes off and took off his pants and boxers. There it was. Riku stared at it for a while. It definitely not small, but was it really something to flaunt about. He would not feel comfortable showing it off if the other guys just laughed at him. Maybe he was just nervous.

He dressed into his work out clothes and walked into the gym. One woman was running on a treadmill and sweating profusely. Riku sat down on a weight machine and started to do his normal routine. In the middle of his exercise, Riku heard another person enter the gym. He looked over to see it was that boy he had saw twice today. _Is this really a coincidence? _Riku wondered.

The boy stolled passed him without so much as a glance. Riku felt a bit insulted at first. Did he really not recognize him. Then again, he was wearing a hood. The boy never came back into the room. Riku wondered if he had went swimming in the pool. He suddenly had the urge to go swimming himself. Perhaps it was a bit of attraction, but Riku could not help it.

He walked into the pool room and saw the boy backstroking in the water. The light perfectly shining threw his hair and brightening his beautifuly tanned skin. He was like a dream.

"Do you need something?" the boy suddenly asked. Riku did not even realize he was staring that long. It was hard not to.

"Oh...no. Sorry, just couldn't help but notice how good of a swimmer you were," Riku said, immediately hating himself for saying it. What a stupid thing to say.

"Oh really? Thanks. I swim a lot," he responded, shaking his brown hair out of his amazing blue eyes. He smiled up at Riku, nearly making Riku loose his mind on how adorable he was. "Did you come in here to swim?"

"Yes," Riku said, though, he really had not.

"You aren't swimming in that, are you?" the boy asked. Riku found his smile to be contagious. When he smiled, Riku smiled.

"Um, yeah, well I just have to take my shirt off. I forgot my swimsuit," Riku lied, taking off his shirt, but noticing the boy was not watching him do so. Riku wondered if he did not look because he was not interested in Riku or he was just being polite. The boy pulled himself out of the water.

"You want to race?" he asked.

"Race?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" the boy asked with an excited smile. He looked like a teenager, but clearly had the mentality of a small child. Riku rather liked that quality. Riku laughed.

"Sure. Let's race," Riku told him. They both got into position at the same side of the pool.

"On the count of three," the boy said, readying himself to dive in. "One...Two...Three!" They both dived in, the boy getting the lead quickly. He did appear to be fast, but Riku was sure he could beat him if he really tried. He missed being competitive when he thought about it. He quickly gained speed and started to gain on him. They both reached the end and touched off before going back. Riku pressed against the wall to boost off. Riku reached the boy near the middle, then finally swam ahead of him to the end.

"Hmph." Riku muttered jokingly. The boy did not look mad, but impressed.

"Wow. You are pretty good," he admitted. "I am not used to losing against anyone."

"Oh? Beat your friends a lot do you?" Riku asked.

"Well...To be honest, I don't have that many friends," he said with a diverting look.

"It's okay. I don't either actually. Mostly because...well, I just don't," Riku said, not wanting to say his job got in the way, which would lead to him asking what his job was.

"Oh really? A guy like you? You seem like you would have tons a friends," the boy said smiling. Riku wondered if the boy was trying to flirt, if even a little.

"What would make you think that?" Riku asked, smiling back and raising his eyebrows. Perhaps, he was more than attracted to this boy and perhaps he was trying to get a bit flirty, but it was not that serious.

"Oh, I don't know. You just do," he said.

"Well, surely a boy as adorable as you doesn't have much trouble finding friends," Riku added with a sexy smile. The boy blushed and his eyes went wide.

"Uh..." the boy stated. Riku wondered if he was pushing it a little. He did not want to come on too strong, even if he was really attracted to him.

"Sorry," Riku said. " Didn't mean to embarrass you." The boy gave a small smile and looked up at him.

"It's okay, really. You think I am adorable, do you?" he asked, smirking wider now. Riku suddenly felt like an idiot. What was he doing? He getting attatched. He could not do this, not now. He could not risk it. He had to get out before anything else happened. If this boy did like him as much as Riku liked him, then it would lead to a relationship Riku could not get into. He would end up hurting them both.

"I...uh...I have to go. I forgot to...meet someone," Riku said suddenly. The boy gave a put-off look and frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked suddenly, pulling himself out of the pool with Riku.

"No...I just have to go. Sorry. Bye," Riku said, running out of the room to the locker room to change. "Shit! I am so stupid!" Riku yelled to himself as he changed. He was not sure what to do. Sure he could go back and ask the boy if he wanted to hang out sometime, but he promised himself he would not get into a relationship. If he did, it would only make his job harder. He would have to lie about what he did. Well, he did not have to lie, but what kind of person would accept what he did? Riku tried to just forget about it.

He left the gym in a bit of a depressed mood. He hated living like this. He never felt this strong a feeling before. No matter how hard he tried, he could not resist the thought of simply going back and telling that boy how he felt. He did not even get his name. He would probably never see him again. Maybe that was best. He could not let his heart interfere with his job.

Walking the streets, he could not help but notice all the happy couples. So many, holding hands as they strolled happily down the sidewalks like they were the happiest people alive. Looking into each others eyes like they did not need words to communicate their love. Riku wanted that happiness. A happiness he has denied himself for years. He decided to sit on a bench and just rest for a bit as he thought.

He tried to think about everything but the boy, but he could not. Not even the thought of what he would be doing tonight let the memory of the boy go away. Riku imagined himself curling with the boy in a soft bed as candlelit illuminated their faces. He imagined turning to the boy and softly pressing his lips against his as they stared into each others eyes without so much as a word needed to express their love. He imagined waking in the morning as the sun rise danced across the boys tan face, then watching his eyes open and letting the sun sparkle in the blue oceans of his eyes. He imagined cuddling on the sofa while they watched a scary movie, holding the boy close as he jumped at the scary parts.

Riku stopped, wondering if it was even healthy to think this way about someone he had just barely met. He glanced at his watch, noticing that there was still so much time before his 'performance' tonight.

He stood up and suddenly heard his name being called.

"Riku!" It was Tidus, with Selphie by his side with a less than amused look. Riku ran through every curse word in the book to himself before responding.

"Hey guys," he said. Selphie looked like she wanted to attack him

"Where have you been? I swear I called like a million times!" Tidus said.

"I am sorry. I have not been feeling well at all," Riku said, wondering if they would buy that.

"For a month?" Selphie asked.

"Come on Selphie. It's no big, it was not like he was avoiding us," Tidus said, laughing. Riku let out a painfully fake chuckle.

"Are you sure you are okay? You actually look rather pale now," Tidus said. Riku did not realize his emotion were showing. He was usually really good at hiding them.

"I am just a bit tired," Riku lied.

"I am gonna go. I need to get to the hair salon before it closes," she said with what Riku had thought been a bit of spite.

"Sure," Tidus said, waving her off.

"What is up with her," Riku asked.

"You serious?" Tidus asked. Riku looked at him confused.

"Yes," he replied.

"Let's see, does the fact she invited you to come to her play down at the theatre ring a bell. The fact she finally got the lead role that you said you knew she could get. The fact you promised her time and time again that you would be right there with her on opening night to see her performance," Tidus said. Riku suddenly remembered all of this. It had been a month. He could not help but forget. He had pressing maters to attend to.

"Dammit! I am so sorry," Riku said.

"Don't tell me, tell her," Tidus said.

"I have been so busy I did not even remember," Riku said, regretting it as soon as he let it slip.

"Busy? With what, I thought you said you were sick?" Tidus inquired.

"That is what I meant," Riku said, knowing that would not suffice for an explanation. "I was really weak and dehydrated so I had to really focus on my health, you know. The doctors were constantly nagging me about exercise plans and stuff."

"Really?" Tidus said. He did not seem to fully believe him. "Whatever man, either way, you really pissed her off. You know that is serious business at that theatre. A lead role is not easy to grab when you are against forty other people."

"I know, but I am sure she will get the next one. When is the next play?" Riku asked.

"Tomorrow. She has a small part as a maid. I think she told me she had seven lines," Tidus said.

"Shit. How the hell could they degrate her like that?" Riku asked furiously.

"That is how that stuff works," Tidus said.

"How am I going to make it up to her?" Riku asked.

"You could start by coming tomorrow...and bringing flowers, lots and lots of flowers," Tidus said. Riku suddenly had the urge to eat.

"You want to grab lunch?" Riku asked, feeling like he might as well spend some time with his friend now before another enduring job came along.

"Sure. Let's go to Italian place," Tidus said. They walked down the street to the restaurant of Tidus' choice, which was packed. The line was all the way outside.

"Are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"It is worth it," Tidus said. "So, you sure nothing else was going on this past month?"

"Yes," Riku said firmly, hoping not to sound defensive.

"Selphie was really counting on you, you know that. You are a big inspiration to her," Tidus stated as the line slowly progressed.

"I know Tidus," Riku said, deciding to change the subject, something he was masterful at. "So, have you and Selphie decided to go steady yet?" Tidus' eyes went wide at the question.

"Well...no, not exactly," Tidus said.

"You did not tell her you liked her then?" Riku asked.

"No...it is hard," Tidus said.

"That is why? If you are not careful she will find someone else," Riku told him, as they began to actually make their way into the restaurant.

"You think I don't realize that. I don't want to risk our friendship...plus, I feel like she might like someone else," Tidus explained.

"Like who," Riku asked.

"Um...you," Tidus responded.

"Me? No, I don't think so," Riku said. They were now close to getting a table.

"I do. I have a feeling," Tidus said.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I promise you don't have to worry about me for competition. She will be your's, okay?" Riku said. Tidus looked relieved.

"You are a really good friend," Tidus said. The waitress greeted them looking tired and over-worked.

"How many?" she asked.

"Two, please," Riku informed her. She grabbed two menu's and glided through the room with amazing skill considering the commotion, though he imagined she was used to manuevering the crowded tables. "Here you are. Someone will be here to get your orders shortly." She left quickly.

"Is this place always like this?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. So, you said I don't have to worry about you for competition with Selphie, why is that? Do you have someone on your mind?" Tidus asked. Riku did not really feel like talking about his love life. The fake or real ones. Riku nearly laughed at his own sick humor.

"Um...not really," Riku said trying to sound like he definite.

"Come on now. I am sure you have somebody out there. Maybe that is why you have been so secretive lately," Tidus suggested.

"Drinks?" a different waitress asked.

"Uh, lemonaid," Tidus said.

"Water," Riku ordered.

"Now, who is it? Do I know her?" Tidus asked. The question hit Riku hard. He was expecting it, but it still bothered him. How was he going to tell him it was not even a her? Wait, he did not even have him any way. And he was not planning on it either. He needed to stop thinking like that.

"It is no one, actually. I do not have or will have anyone," Riku said, a bit of depression rolling out of the words he spoke.

"Are you sure? It is all right, I don't care who it is. Listen, even if it is Selphie-" Tidus started.

"It is not Selphie," Riku said, annoyed that he was about to just let out his secret. He felt like telling Tidus. He was a good friend. He would not judge him.

"Well, then what is wrong. Something is not right. You made it seem like one thing one minute, then you completely changed it," Tidus said.

"Look Tidus, I do not have a girl, nor am I going for one," Riku said, trying to hint at what he was going to tell him.

"Riku, I don't understand," Tidus said, not catching any part of the hint.

"Tidus, I am not interested in girls, at all," Riku said, clutching his napkin harder and harder as he spoke. Tidus still did not get it, apparently not even imagining Riku could be into guys.

"Well, okay. I guess if commitment scares you and all it is not a big deal," Tidus said as the waitress brought drinks.

"Ready to order?"

"Large pepperoni pizza," Tidus said. Riku nodded in agreement and waited for the waitress to leave, which seemed like it was taking forever.

"Has nothing to do with commitment either. I am gay Tidus," Riku told him, now moving his hands down to clench the edge of his chair as he waited for Tidus' reaction. He blankly stared at him as though he had told him he was dying. He regained his normal expression and took a drink as he tried to form a word.

"Well...you know what, that is okay. I mean, I am surprised...really surprised. You did not come off that way. It is wierd in a way, but I don't care. Really, it is fine," Tidus said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Listen, it is not a big deal, right. We are still friends?" Riku asked, becoming nervous with his reaction.

"Yeah sure. I just...you know I like Selphie," Tidus suddenly said. Riku looked at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, we were just discussing that...oh," Riku suddenly understood why he was acting that way. "Tidus, I know you aren't gay. I am not into you don't worry. There is this guy I like, but it would not work, so I am good with being alone," Riku said.

"Oh, right," Tidus said, looking relieved. "Sorry, I just did not want to have to upset you. Why would it not work with the guy you like though. What's wrong?" Tidus asked. Riku felt a lot of respect towards Tidus suddenly. He was never able to talk about this with anyone before. He usually was very closed with Tidus, but now he felt like telling him everything. Unfourtunately, he could not really tell Tidus the reason it would not work. He had to move to a believable reason.

"I am pretty sure he is not gay, so I can't," Riku told him. Their pizza was set on the table.

"Well, ask. I mean, it can't hurt right. Hey, maybe he will turn out to be. You never know. It never hurts to ask," Tidus told him. Riku laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Tidus asked, taking a slice of pizza.

"Ever consider taking your own advice?" Riku asked.

"What...oh...hmmm...I guess I should," Tidus said. They ate their pizza in relative silence as they both pondered the people they liked and what they were going to do about it.

"Well, I guess I need to consider asking Selphie then. You should do the same, Riku. Don't try supress your feelings, okay? You will regret it," Tidus said. Leaving money on the table, Riku pushed the money back to him.

"I got it," Riku said. Putting his money down. Tidus left the restaurant, but Riku could not stop running Tidus' words through his head. _Is it really worth it,_ Riku wondered. It was almost time to go to work, so he headed home. On his way back he started to get nervous. Hopefully this would be over with quick.

He got to his apartment complex and Cid greeted him.

"What the hell you run out of here so fast earlier. Like your damn pants were on fire," Cid laughed.

"I am in a hurry Cid, it can't be helped," Riku said, using the stairs.

"Shit! You people and your damn priorities. Y'all need to learn to just relax," Cid said. Riku got to his apartment and used the restroom. Jack was supposed to be there any minute. Riku looked out his window to see if the limo had pulled up yet, but nothing was there.

"Come on, let me get this night over with," Riku said to himself.

"What the hell?" Riku heard Cid yell a couple minutes later. Riku looked out the window to see the limo. He realized that it was going to be hard to explain to Cid, but he would just ignore him for tonight. He ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Cid's question of if it was for him.

The door opened and Jack moved down the seat so Riku could get in. Riku shut the door behind him.

"Well, I must admit, I was a little curious to see if you were even going to come," Jack said.

"Trust me, that thought was on my to do list for a while," Riku said.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. Only an hour or so. No one will see you and we will be right next door if something happens," Jack said supportingly.

"Thanks. Well, were is the outfit?" Riku asked with little enthusiasm.

"Over there. Go ahead and change," Jack said, picking up a magazine to read. Riku undressed and realized he even had a very special underwear arrangement too. A skimpy black thong.

"Fantastic," Riku expressed sardonically. He slipped on the thong, hoping Jack was well absorbed in that magazine. He slipped on black tuxedo-type pants that were capable of being pulled off with a simple tug. He put on a white button up shirt that only buttoned half way, revealing much of his chest. He than saw the a set of black cat ears.

"Are you really making me put these on?" Riku asked.

"Hey, it was requested," Jack stated, not looking off his magazine.

Riku put them on reluctantly. He decided not to wear shoes or socks. He sat down and waited.

"Here we are," Jack stated after a few minutes of silence. He put his magazine down. The limo stopped and Jack got out, instructing Riku to follow. Riku saw the large cake he was intended to come out of sitting near the doors to the house. It was on wheels.

"Oh," Riku sighed.

"Hop in," Jack said. Riku opened the cake and climbed in the surprisingly soft inside. "Have fun," was the last thing Jack said before closing the cake. Riku felt himself being rolled into the house. He tried to evaluate the amount of voices. It seemed like about seven gentlemen. They were turning up some music as the cake entered and laughing. This was so embarrasing.

"Okay boys, now for the enertainment of this evening, for our good friends birthday," a man said. The music as loud now and that was Riku's signal to come out. He took a big breath and pushed up out of the cake to see the guys standing around laughing and cheering as he came out. The music fueling his attitude, Riku moved his hands down his body seductively, quickly finding the birthday boy. He moved his finger to his lips and licked it while keeping unblinking eye contact with the guy who was literally losing it with excitement. He flipped his silver locks of hair, playing with the guys mind.

"Are you the birthday boy," Riku said deeply as he began to slowly pull open his shirt.

"Hell yes I am!" he said. Riku stepped out of the cake now and removed his shirt. He was not sure what to do now. He could not really dance or anything so he assumed he could get right to sexual activity to make these guys happy. Riku caressed his face and plastered an innocent look on his own face causing the guy to go wild with pleasure. Riku moved to take off his pants, he tugged them off and received several cheers from the crowd of friends.

"Damn!" one guy said, checking Riku out. Riku moved closer to the birthday boy and sat him down in a chair were he cupped his growing erection.

"How's that feel," Riku asked.

"Oh man!" the guy shouted, letting his own hands find Riku's backside. Riku licked the guy's lips then moved his lower section up to the guys face. The guy pushed his face into Riku's bulge. Riku pulled down his thong, letting the guy get a little taste of his length before putting it back. Riku started to make out with him, hoping that this would be enough and he did not have to do this treatment to any other of his friends. He pulled his tongue out of the guys mouth and stood up.

"I am next!" Another guy said. _Dammit_, Riku thought, turning his attention to the guy. No one else seemed interested, so this guy and he was done. Riku decided to play rough.

"Come here," Riku said. The guy complied. Riku pulled at his hair and began nipping his neck roughly.

"Oh, man," the guy cried.

Riku sucked at his neck now, then began nibbling his lower lip. The seemed to actually enjoy it quite a bit, but he did seem to be fine when Riku stopped. Riku was probably being just a little to rough. Good.

Riku managed to slip into another room and he quickly began searching for a set of keys. He moved rooms quickly, looking in drawers and in coat pockets. He made it into the kitchen and surveyed everything. Nothing was here. Why were keys so hard to find?

He made it into the bed room and suddenly, someone stepped in behind him. The birthday boy.

"Well what are we up to?" he asked.

"Whatever you like," Riku played.

"Good answer," He said, advancing on Riku who now noticed keys were in his back pocket. Riku found himself falling on the bed as he pretended to caress the guys butt. He finally got the keys loose and threw them on the floor. Riku let the guy stroke his cock before somoene called him. "What?" he yelled angrily. "Hold on." Riku smiled as he left the room. As soon as he left, Riku grabbed the keys and left through a different door. He did not intend to stay any longer, he did not care about the extra money from this guy, the company would pay him just fine. This guy was pushing towards sex. Riku was not exactly the greatest person in the world, but he did not go around letting guys have sex with him for cash.

He quickly found a window to climb out of. He prayed no one would see him, since he was only wearing a thong. He sprinted next door and found the limo. He climbed inside and panted deeply.

"Wow. Finished all ready?" Jack asked, mildly amused. Riku threw him the keys.

"Yes. I decided the extra money was not worth letting that creep screw me," Riku said smiling.

"Whatever. Here is your pay. Get dressed and we will take you home. Unless you would much rather stay in that."


	3. The Risk of Hearts

**Chapter 3**

_The Risk of Hearts_

Riku rubbed his head in frustration the entire way back to his apartment complex. Jack eyed him suscpiciously, but Riku did not care. Something was wrong with him. Normally, he could have done that job, no problem. He could have committed to sex with that guy, knowing that it was not real and that would be all that mattered. What kept him from doing it? He risked his job and he did not even know why.

"Riku, what's up? You got the keys and you did fine. You got it over with, I was expecting to see you happy," Jack said, putting away his magazine and analyzing Riku.

"Just leave me alone," Riku said. Truthfully, he could not explain it. Jack looked surprised by his response and picked his magazine back up.

"All righty then," he said. Riku glared out the window and stared at the people passing by. Most of them looked like blurs, but he could focus in enough to see some of them. Suddenly, he saw Tidus, and his hand was holding Selphie's. _Wow, he asked her. I knew it would work out. Shit. I gotta make Selphie's performance tomorrow. I can't believe he actually took the advice. I wish I could be that brave, but I have more risks, _Riku thought. It suddenly occured to him what his problem was tonight. Perhaps he really was in love with that mystery boy. Perhaps he could not committ to his work because he felt he had an obligation to his love. _Dammit Riku! You all ready are screwing up. I have to turn this around. My next job needs to be taken more seriously,_ he told himself.

They pulled up to his apartment building and Jack watched him get out, as though still waiting to hear what was wrong. When Riku did not say anything he spoke.

"See you later, then," he said.

"See ya," Riku said upon closing the door. He watched the limo leave and stared at the moon for a bit. It was becoming shadowed by rain clouds. He watched it a bit more, admiring the beauty before someone spoke behind him.

"No matter how much you look at it, it is not as good as gettin' up there and really seeing it," Cid said. Riku eyed him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well, being down here and staring at it, is not as good as getting right next to it, and seeing the terrain and the indentions of the meteors," Cid told him, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well, I guess so, but who are we kidding. We are never gonna have that luxury," Riku said smiling as the wind blew some of the smoke from the cigarette in his face. Cid offered one to Riku, but he declined.

"You might not, but I will, some day," he said happily, blowing a ring of smoke out.

"You? Not to put any burden on that dream, but do you honestly think that is possible?" Riku asked. Cid took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped his arm to his side as he looked at Riku. He shook his head.

"I don't have to think its possible. My heart tells me it is," Cid said.

"Oh?" Riku said, not impressioned by his statement.

"Ever since I studied rockets and space I knew I was gonna get up there," Cid told him. This surprised Riku.

"Really? Then why are you the owner of an apartment building?" Riku asked.

"Don't be a smart ass. Listen this is just to get a little extra money and let technology advance a bit before I try again," Cid said taking another puff.

"Again? You have tried before?" Riku asked. He had no idea.

"Yeah...both times were failures, of course. Nearly lost my wife in one of the failures. Started to go up, but the damn bitch was down there trying to make sure everything was safe for me. She knew how much it meant to me. I did not know what to do. I stopped the launch at the last minute, and saved her life. Man I was pissed though. The second time...Well, I was not truly able to get to where I needed to say at the least. I promised myself then and there, I was gonna get back up there, circle that beautiful moon and see every god damn star I could on a full tank of gas," Cid spoke. "Maybe it is just old time nostalgia, but I will die trying I suppose."

"That is quite a dream," Riku said.

"Yeah. Bet it makes your dreams look like cake, huh?" Cid said with a laugh.

"I suppose it could put them in that perspective," Riku said.

"Damn kids," Cid muttered. "Of course it does."

"Well, even if everything looks like it will turn out bad, and everything in your mind is telling you not to do it, would you still go?" Riku asked.

"Hell yeah! Dammit don't you get it. We have hearts boy! Hearts that feel our true desires. You rely on your brain, that won't get you anywhere but remorse. Think about it, our thoughts, yeah, they are sitting there telling us what could go wrong, why it is not possible, why you can't do it, but so you ever stop to think about what good things could happen. Sure changes could come, drastic changes, but what the hell will that matter when you know what you are doing is truyly what you want. Let your heart lead, not your brain. Ya hear?" Cid said, finishing his cigarette and throwing it aside. Riku had never expected to get such good advice from this unexpected person. Riku had not ever thought as him as being so knowledgable in this topic.

"I do. But tell me, should you still follow your heart even if it risks everything in your life?" Riku asked.

"You think I am blowing all the money I worked for with a back-up plan? Hell, I know once I get back here I will be livin one hell of cheap ass life, but what the hell does that matter. Riku, if your heart wants something, that should be your priority. Don't let shit get in the way of that. Risks come from every direction though don't they. Bet you never considered the risks of not following your heart," Cid stated as a drop of rain fell onto the sidewalk.

"No, I suppose I didn't," Riku said softly as more rain followed.

"I think you have your answer. But then, you always did," Cid said as he walked back inside. Riku stood in the rain a little longer, letting it run through his hair. The risks of not going for this love. Well, he besides never having who he loved would come into effect, but that was obvious. Riku thought more critically about Cid's words. When he thought about it, if he did not go for this, he supposed it would effect his job any way. Pretending to fall in love with people would only be painful reminders of what he did not have. That would be life long sadness. The rain picked up now, really falling down on Riku, soaking him. He still thought about his problem. He wondered one last thing. If he did not try this and later in life another guy came along, he would probably avoid loving him as well. If he did not do it, he would never know if it would work. He thought about what Tidus had said. 'Never hurts to ask'. _I guess it doesn't hurt to try it,_ Riku thought. Still, a lingering bit of doubt still coursed his emotions.

Riku walked inside, dripping everywhere. He walked up the stairs and got a blast of cool air from an air vent. He got to his room and went inside. He took off his wet shirt and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He removed all of his clothes and turned on the water. As it warmed, he stepped in and let it fall on him, warming him to the touch. He thought about the about the boy he kept running into. The smile that made you want to smile no matter what the situation. Riku smiled there in the shower just thinking about it. He thought about him in the pool, when he actually seemed to be interested in him. Riku felt guilt pester him for not asking his name or number. As he thought more about the boy, he felt himself slowly get hard. He did not masturbate that often, considering he usually had someone to have sex with, but Riku did not really think of that much like sex. It was not the same as being in love with someone and doing it.

"What the hell," Riku said to himself. He grabbed body lotion from the sink counter and began to masturbate to the thought of the boy. He pictured him jumping to his arms and ripping each others clothes off as they fell into bed and made love. Riku came in his hand and let the water clean him up as he finished his shower, feeling slightly better now.

Riku dried off and went to the bedroom. He layed down, not bothering to put anything on. He curled up under his soft blankets and looked across the bed. So empty. He closed his eyes and pictured the boy lying next to him. As he fell asleep his dreams haunted him.

He pictured all of the people he had been with during his job. He pictured their lives being torn apart by the one person they thought they loved, the one person they thought they would spend their entire life with. He dreamed of how he played them and how he would smile and hold them like he loved them. He dreamed how often he would speak the words 'I love you' that held nothing but the empty nothingness in it's hollow letters. He imagined them crying for months as the person they loved ripped their heart out and left without even a second glance.

Riku woke in a sweat, panicked with a tear running down his face. He wiped it away, as though embarrased to think that he was crying. His heart was racing. He felt so heartless. He sat here worrying about a love he did not even deserve. Why should he be granted love when he took away from so many? Why should he be happy, when he ruined the lives of other people?

The phone rang, startling Riku in his thoughts. He got out of bed and walked to the phone. He noticed the rain was still pouring down from the dark grey sky. It was about 11:00AM.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, wiping his watery eyes.

"Hey, Riku. Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Tidus asked so quickly Riku was not sure what he was saying at first.

"Umm...what?" he asked, even though he knew he was about to tell him he asked Selphie out and she said yes.

"I asked Selphie out and she said yes!" Tidus said with extreme excitement.

"That is great, man. I told you it would work," Riku said, trying to coat his sadness with excitement which was working rather well.

"I know! I should never doubt you! You totally knew man. I don't know why I was so worried. So...did you do anything about-" Tidus started.

"Hey Tidus, when is Selphie's show tonight?" Riku asked, changing the subject and not caring if Tidus realized he was doing it intentionally or not.

"Uh...it is about 9:00. You are coming then?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Riku said, looking through his glass cabinets at the cereal he had. Nothing was looking that appealing.

"Good. I will get some tickets for you," Tidus said. Riku halted for a second.

"Wait, some. Just one-" Riku started.

"You are getting two because you are bringing a date as soon as you ask him," Tidus said with assurance.

"Hey! I can't...it is personnel," Riku said.

"I don't care. You are bringing him," Tidus stated plainly.

"But...I can't...I don't have his number...or address...hell I don't even know his name," Riku said.

"Well, I suggest you find him, because you _are_ bringing him," Tidus said, then he hung up, leaving no room for arguement. Riku put the phone down.

"Thank you Tidus," Riku said. He decided to go out to eat. If he was going to find this boy, he would have to get started immediately. He grabbed his new jacket that he had picked up a couple days ago and grabbed a wad of money from his hiding space beneath a removable floor board. He left the apartment and walked through the rain to the nearest brekfast place. When he got there, he walked inside and looked around as though he expected the boy to be sitting down miraclously and waiting. Naturally, he was not there. However, there was a rather interestion elderly lady who winked at him as he entered.

"One?" a waitor asked calmly.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled before actually answering. "Yes." The waitor weaved through empty table after empty table as Riku wondered why they did this. Perhaps it was some secret knowledge they were encoded to know. He simply did not understand why they had to pass so many tables to get to this one.

"Here you are. Can I get you a coffee?" he asked politely.

"Water," Riku stated. He did not care for coffee, or milk, or juice for that matter. Since the place was relatively empty, the waitor was quick in bringing his drink.

"Would you like to order?" the man asked.

"Yes. Two eggs, two bacon strips, two sausage links," Riku said.

"Is that for here or...'two' go," the waitor laughed at his own bad humor. Riku refrained from curling his face up in disguist at the joke and simply exhaled what he could of a laugh. The waitor left, keeping his smile on his face as he found himself quite funny.

Riku put his head on his hands and stared out the window at the rain. He wondered if the boy would even go with him after the way he acted. I mean, he did not know him that well either. Then again, it would just be a small date.

"Here you are sir. Please enjoy. And feel free 'two' ask for more," he said, laughing again. Luckly he left faster so he did not see Riku's roll his eyes. He ate his meal with an anxious feeling to just take off running through town until he found the boy. If only he knew his name. As he finished his last bacon strip, the impossible happened. The beautiful cinnamon brown hair, glided past the window.

Riku gasped. It was him! It had to be him! Riku threw money on the table, leaving the waitor an accidental tip that would surely thrill him. Riku had to pay the bill at the receptionist and he tried to rush her.

"Sorry but these things must be taken seriously so I don't make a mistake-" she spoke with a bit of southern twang that drove Riku insane.

"Shut up and type!" Riku said. She did, but she was not happy about his attitude. When she finished, Riku ran from the building and caught a glimpse of the boy turning the corner down the block. He sprinted to the corner and turned seeing that the boy was pretty far away, plus he was walking fast through the rain.

"Hey!" he called, but it did not work. Why did he not just ask for a name? He ran down the sidewalk and shouted again. "Hey you! Hey!" The boy kept walking, then, in a twist of fate, the impossible happened again. Riku ran straight into a lady coming from a store. He turned to say 'sorry', he only got half of it out before screaming as he tripped over one of her bags, so it sounded, a little like this:

"Sor-AHH!" Riku fell and strangely enough, the boy turned around. He stared at what was happening and saw Riku with his hood down as he had fell and he recognized him immediately. He went to approach him, mildly amused.

"Oh! Finally...sorry ma'am," Riku hurried to say. She shook her head and left. "Hey." The boy laughed.

"Looking for me, where you?" he asked.

"Well I was not looking...I mean it was like...I wanted to find...I am not like stalking...it was...yes," Riku finally admitted. The boy smiled.

"That's okay. I was hoping to see you again," he said. Riku was glad to hear this.

"Well, I did not know your name so I was trying to get your attention," Riku told him.

"It's Sora," he told him. "And I would very much like know your name too, for I never found out either."

"Oh. Riku."

"Riku...I like that name," Sora said. His voice could still be heard, even through the rain. Riku could not help but blush, if even a little. He felt so happy standing here with the rain seeping into his shoes, and causing his shirt to stick to his body because talking with Sora made everything seem perfect. Sora started to laugh.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Well, it's just that...maybe we should get out of this rain before we drown," Sora suggested. Much to Riku's surprise, Sora grabbed his hand and led him to a little ice cream parlor. Riku did not want to let this moment ever stop. It was too perfect.

"You were saying?" Riku said.

"It's just that, the way you left last time gave me the impression you were not interested in seeing me again, then you come running in the rain after me shouting to get my attention...it is funny," Sora said as they sat down at a table. Riku was not sure what to tell him. He assumed he brought it up so Riku would give him a reason.

"Well, yeah, I was just worried about something," Riku said, not wanting to push further than that. "But now it is perfect," Riku added, making Sora smile.

"All right," he said, not pressing the matter. A rather attractive blonde haired guy brought them two hot chocolates. Sora thanked him.

"No problem. He's cute, don't let him get away," the waitor said.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted.

"Oh don't get mad," Cloud said, running a hand through his blonde hair. He left them to there drinks and walked away.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. He is a friend," Sora said, sipping carefully from his cup.

"Just a friend?" Riku asked, not able to stop himself. Sora did not look surprised by the question.

"Yes," Sora replied. Riku accidentally took to much hot chocolate in and it burned going down his throat.

"Ow," Riku said, trying to contain how much it actually hurt.

"You all right?" Sora asked, laughing a bit. "They practically heat this stuff in fire."

"Yeah, it is hot," Riku said.

"So...are you," Sora said, though you could tell he hesitated to say it. Riku was glad he did.

"Maybe so, but I am not as cute as you," Riku said finally making the boy's cheeks flood pink. He laughed and Riku joined him. They kept laughing, at what, they did not know. They just laughed. They continued until the entire place was looking at them.

"Wow," Sora said, panting.

"I don't even know what was funny," Riku admitted.

"Me either, but I just feel so happy now," Sora said. "I don't laugh much after my father passed away." Riku felt a bit uncomfortable to ask, but he did any way.

"How?"

"Cancer. That is what happens when you smoke three packs a day since you were fifteen," Sora said, sounding as though he was coping with it well.

"Sorry to hear that. My father left when I was a baby. My mother did not have a way to support me so she kind of had a hard time bouncing between jobs. When I was fourteen, she electrocuted herself in the bathtub and I moved her with my grandparents," Riku told him. He did not even know why he was telling him this. He had never told anyone about this before, not even Tidus.

"That is awful. What a rough life," Sora said, twisting his straw around in his drink.

"Yeah, I lived there for about 2 years, then when I told them I was gay, they kicked me out and I moved into a apartment with the help of a the owner. He did not make me pay the rent until I got the job. I don't know why really, but he really took care of me. He has done a lot for me. In fact, I wonder if perhaps that is the reason I don't move out of that apartment, even though I could afford better," Riku explained. Sora was intrigued by the story.

"What did you do? How did you find a job?" Sora asked. Riku was pretty sure he could get out of this and change the subject before Sora would notice.

"It was not easy, but I managed to work through it with friends. Tidus and Selphie are my two best friends, I don't know what I would do with out them. Speaking of which, Selphie is actually in a performance at the theater tonight, maybe you would be interested in coming?" Riku asked, seeing Sora's eyes brighten as he asked.

"That would be awesome! Tonight? Oh, that is exciting. Can I meet you at the theater? I guess I should wear something nice," Sora said quickly. "I have to find something, or yeah, should I give you money for a ticket or any-"

"Geez, calm down," Riku laughed. "Just be at the theater."

"Right," he said, looking embarrased. "I can't wait to tell me friends...about the show," Sora quickly added, though Riku assumed he was talking about the date...at least...Riku thought it was a date.

"Well, then, I will see you then," Sora said waving goodbye and running to the back room to the friend he mentioned. Riku could not believe how excited he was over it. Then, Riku was just as excited even if he did not show it on the outside. As Riku walked to the theater to find Tidus, he could not help but smile all the way there. When he got into the theater, he heard a bit of chatter behind the stage. He decided to see what was going on, and he got a taste of how performers got before a big show...and it was scary.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, my ass is going to rip this dress! I swear it will!" a whiney girl cried. She had red hair down to her shoulders and and elegant necklace with a giant old fashioned whit dress. Riku assumed she was the lead.

"Kairi, hun, just calm down, stand up straight-" another girl instructed which resulted in getting her yelled at.

"I AM STANDING UP STRAIGHT! You can't tell? Oh shit! I look like I am slumped over all the time, don't I?" Kairi complained. Riku found Selphie fixing her hair by Tidus and mouthing the words 'shut up' while she rolled her eyes at Kairi.

"Maybe if we stitch the dress and make more room?" yet another girl suggested, which made Riku nearly want to leave the room at the screaming that occured next.

"MORE ROOM! YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE MORE ROOM FOR MY BUTT! AM I THAT FAT! SHIT PEOPLE WHY DID YOU WAIT TELL NOW TO TELL ME! I AM SO SCREWED!" she screamed, echoing across the room.

"No, I was just suggesting, you look perfect," the girl complimented causing Kairi to calm a bit.

"Do I?" she asked, analyzing her butt again.

"Yes, definitely," they quickly said to prevent another tantrum. Riku walked over to Selphie and Tidus.

"Riku? You are coming tonight?" Selphie asked, a bit nicer today.

"Yes," he said happily, but eyed Kairi as she completely broke down in tears as she bent down to pick up her hair brush and split her dress.

"Don't mind her. Sure it is stressful being the lead, but when you bring the bitch quality with you, it is miserable for everyone," Selphie said.

"Riku is bringing someone to the performance tonight too," Tidus said. Riku eyed him with an evil glare.

"Oh really?" Selphie asked with keen interest.

"It is nothing," Riku commented.

"Oh don't be shy Riku, Tidus already told me you were gay," Selphie said.

"Selphie!" Tidus yelled.

"Tidus!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry," Selphie stated apologetically.

"I did not mean to Riku, but you know girls. They smell when you have secrets from them, then they beat around the bush until they trap you and trick you into telling them. It was not my fault," Tidus said.

"It's okay. Easier that way any way I suppose. But, yes, I am bringing someone. His name is Sora," Riku said.

"Oh that is great!" Selphie said jumping up to hug Riku.

"So you found him. What are the odds-" Tidus was saying before a loud scream rung out.

"OWWW! What the hell are you doing back there?" Kairi yelled.

"Just adjusting," the woman tried to say without telling her she was actually making the butt bigger.

"What? I thought you told me I did not need-" Kairi started again. Selphie turned around and lost it.

"Kairi! You have a fat ass! I know it, they know at, you know it, and if you don't adjust that dress, when the damn thing pops out tonight, the world will know it!" Selphie yelled. Kairi's tantrum quickly fizzled.

"Wow, acting is a glamorous career," Riku said.

"It would appear that way," Tidus said.

"It is fun, but sometimes when so much stress clashes, we all get crazy. It is worth it in the end. You should try it Riku. Tidus is doing it with me next time," Selphie said.

"I don't think so. I don't need everyone's eyes focused on me," Riku said.

"Well I hope I can get around that too. I don't know how people do this in front of people without messing up," Tidus said.

"Oh...you will be fine sweety. It just takes practice," she told him, kissing him. Riku felt a bit awkward.

"Any way, I am gonna do some stuff before the performance, so see you two later," he said as he started to leave.

"Bye!" Selphie said.

"See ya," Tidus said as he sat next to Selphie and cuddled with her.

When Riku left the theater he noticed the rain was still coming down and the clouds seemed to have not moved at all. He wanted to get some flowers for Selphie before she went on. He found a flourist and picked out bunches and bunches of flowers. He just kept adding them on, wanting to surprise her with enough flowers to make the lead absolutely jealous. The man asked if he wanted them delivered and Riku told him where to bring them. He paid the man, quite a sum of money, and left. He had a couple hours before the show.

He stopped by his apartment and checked his messages. Only one.

"Riku, this is Jack. I got your next job, and I want to talk to you about it in person. This is not gonna be an easy one for you, so just be prepared, all right. I will probably talk to you tonight. I will meet you at your apartment at midnight," Jack said. Riku felt his heart drop all the way to his stomach. That did not sound good. It sounded like something serious that was really going to test his ability to work.

"Dammit," Riku cursed outloud as he fell onto his couch. This sounded like an involved job. No one night stuff. From wooing the victim, from gaining trust, from making him fall in love. Plus, the extra part that was going to follow. Riku prayed Jack was just being over dramatic. Maybe it was not as bad as it sounded?

As the clock counted down to the performance, Riku found one of his nice suits. Spotless black pants and white shirt that even had a jacket. Riku did not like wearing this stuff. It made him feel suffucated and hot all the time. He ignored his issues and went to the theater. It was all ready packed with people. Everyone was flooding in every door. Riku had extensive trouble spotting Sora, but through perhaps the amount of times he thought about him, he picked him out of the crowd.

"Sora!" Riku called. Sora quickly pushed his way through the crowd to get to Riku. He was wearing nice black pants like Riku and a white button up shirt that had several buttons at the top open to reveal his chest a bit.

"Wow," Riku said, staring at him like he was a flawless piece of art.

"Do I look all right. I never wear this stuff so I had a friend tell me how to dress," Sora said looking at Riku for his opinion.

"You look perfect," Riku said, smiling. Clearly the friend had the idea of seducing Riku with the look due to the shirt being so open. However, Riku like it.

"Riku! Come this way!" Tidus shouted. Riku led Sora to where Tidus spoke of. They went down an alley to a side entrance to the theater. Sora looked excited to be backstage.

"If you see a red haired girl, haul ass, by now I am sure she has armed herself," Riku joked. Sora looked a bit frightened. "Let's just say people in this line of work tend to get stressed." Sora mouthed an 'oh' as they walked passed some kind of colonial dressed men.

"RIKU! Oh my god thank you soooooooooo much for the flowers! You should have seen Kairi's face! Priceless!" Selphie said happily as she helped a girl straighten out her dress.

"Seriously, it was great," Tidus said.

"Where should we-" Riku started.

"Oooo! Is this your date?" Selphie asked. Riku tried hard not to blush from embarrasment. He was not even so sure it was technically a date.

"Yep!" Sora answered for him, latching to Riku's arm. Riku did not know how he contained his excitement. Riku smiled at Sora.

"Yes he is," he said.

"Awww! That is great. Tidus give them seats!" She shouted suddenly.

"Oh right. Good luck," he said, kissing her more passionately then before, and making it more awkward as he had to watch with Sora next to him. Tidus finished and led them to the seats. They had a nice centered front row.

"So, Sora," Tidus said causing Riku to fall into a nervous panic not knowing what he could possibly have to ask. "What made you fall for Riku, his hair or his eyes?" Riku slumped down in his seat and covered his eyes from embarrasment. He mentally noted to avoid double dating with Tidus and Selphie.

"Hmm...His hair, then his eyes," Sora answered laughing a bit.

"You are lucky. Riku is a great guy," Tidus said, speaking as though Riku was not sitting right there. "He can be secretive, but I am sure that he is just shy."

"All right Tidus. You're done," Riku stated.

"Sorry. Just chit chatting," Tidus said. The lights started to dim and the performance began. As big of a pain the Kairi girl was backstage, luckily she did make up for it in her acting. Though, he would never say that to Selphie. Selphie did in fact play maid to Kairi's character, to which she performed perfectly with emotion that made you forget you were watching a play. Riku accidentally got side-tracked during the middle, debating whether or not he should hold Sora's hand. He kept trying to do it, but his hand would not move. He ended up forgetting it. It was only the first date anyway, no reason to rush it.

Upon ending, the performers received a standing ovation. After the curtain lowered, Tidus said bye to Riku and Sora and went to find Selphie. Riku had a feeling they were going to have a very special night. Riku and Sora walked out together and Riku was bit dissapointed with how he handled the date. Why could he not just grab his damn hand? How hard is that? Riku walked Sora to where he was living and when they got there, Riku felt sick. He wanted to do something. Anything. _Kiss him. Just do it. You know he likes you Riku just do it. He is not going to push you away just do it. DO IT NOW,_ Riku tried hard to convince himself. Sora smiled.

"I had fun. Can we do something again some time?" Sora asked.

"Of course. Here is my number," Riku said writing it on Sora's hand. "Good night, Riku."

"Good night," Riku said. They both turned to walk their seperate ways and Riku felt like he could just run into a brick wall and beat his head against it at how stupid he was acting. "Sora?" Riku called walking back.

"Ye-" Sora started before Riku placed his lips on Sora's. They kissed for a while, softly pressing their lips to the other one's. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that since I met you," Riku admitted.

"Me too. I am glad you did it," Sora said. They kissed again and then they decided to leave.

Riku walked home with high spirits. He felt happy for once in his life. He finally felt warm and felt like life was worth living. He finally had someone he could hold and love. A sudden pestering guilt struck him agian as he passed a television that showed the news. He could not hear the volume, but he did not need to. The title and picture was enough said. The title read, 'Business Plummets After Owners Son is Found Guilty of Revealing Secrets'. They showed the guy Riku had been with for a month. He apparently was being sued by his own father. The next clip was even worse. 'Business Owners Son Goes Into Bankruptcy'. They moved on. 'Faces Maximum Penalty at Trial for Having Sex with a Minor'. Riku was not sure how they managed to convince them who he slept with was a minor. The last clip was showing the guy being arrested at his manor with the clip 'Life Falls Apart'.

Riku walked to his apartment, not feeling so great any more. He had done that to him. He had ruined someone's life, because he was someone's son. Riku continued to doubt if he deserved love.

He walked into his apartment to find Jack waiting at the staircase.

"Ah, there you are. Let's get up to your room. We have things to go over," Jack said. Riku sighed. "You all right?"

"Fine, just feel a little sick," Riku told him.

"Oh...don't get sick on me, we need you in action by tomorrow," Jack said. Riku cursed in his head.

"How long is my time period?" Riku asked.

"You have a week, unfortunately," Jack said.

"What? A week? You want me to get someone's love and trust in a week?" Riku asked as he opened his door a bit furious with the request.

"Sorry, but that is what they told me. We need this done before next weeks trial for that guy you had a couple days ago. They need this guy unable to testify at the trial. Apparently he has a bit of dirt on the company and might be able to have a country wide search for HQ if we aren't careful, I mean-" Jack started.

"Stop! What the hell do you mean unable to testify?" Riku asked.

"We need him dead, Riku," Jack said, shutting the door for Riku as they stepped inside his apartment.

"Jack, I am not a killer," Riku stated, honestly considering quitting right there.

"You don't have to be. All you have to do is unlock a door."

* * *

_There ya go! I won't tell you who the target is until the next chapter...MUHAHAHAHA! Sorry...please review though. All I will say is, it probably isn't who you expect...but then telling you would ruin the surprise! The next chapter will be very intense and crazy and will put Riku through some INSANE pressure...so REVIEW...and I will update even faster, yes?_


	4. Karma Pities No One

**Chapter 4**

_Karma Pities No One_

Riku finally collapsed in a chair, unable to find balance after what Jack said to him. Jack did not look too surprised with his reaction, but he did look concerned.

"Unlocking a door isn't really murder Riku," Jack said. "You don't have any part in the killing. As soon as the hitman gets in, all you have to do is leave."

"You still place the burden of his death on me," Riku said as he suddenly felt cold.

"Well, either way, this guy could be killed with or without your help, but this is the only way to do it from the public's eye. He is staying at a cozy little flat on the outskirts of town provided by protection agencies of course. Never bothered anyone coming to and from his job, well, until yesterday. He managed to catch on to a courier the other day. He got a little curious, and we know what they say about curiosity. Anyway, since he did not look or act like any professional stalker or anyone that looked even remotely dangerous to a courier, they had no idea the hand off and their conversation was in fact heard. This guy took off with that knowledge intending to hide it, but it took about an hour of being paranoid and wondering if they saw him or noticed him spying before he got worried and went to authorities. He wanted protection, and they gave it to him, on one condition-" Jack said, enterlacing his fingers as he peered at Riku.

"That he testifies at the trial," Riku finished.

"Which means that our entire company would be set in every authority figures sights. He is the only person in this world who has a million dollar bounty placed on his head and the poor guy makes two dollars an hour plus tips as a waitor," Jack said. Riku wished he would refrain from using words like 'that poor guy' to describe him as it made the fact Riku was going to help kill him harder.

"Why don't you just bribe him? If he works at a restaurant just to make enough money to live in this world, it is not like he is a threat. Why do you insist on killing him?" Riku asked.

"Bribe, huh? After telling police and the man you could save from life in prison you have info like that, do you think that is actually an option for this guy. Plus, do you think authorities will let that go if he mysteriously does not feel like testifying any more. That will set up a investigation we also don't need," Jack stated as though determining whether a man should live or die was as easy as choosing between water or soda.

"Can't we just threaten him or something? How am I expected to do-" Riku started, trying to believe he could talk his way out of doing it.

"Riku, your contract with our company stated if the need of killing was required, you would be expected to do so. You are lucky you are not the one who has to do the kill. Dammit Riku! I fought like hell to convince the boss that the target was critical enough that we needed a professional hitman. I fought for that because you, unlike any other con artist in this company, have not lost the ability to have emotions. This business has not turned you into a monster. You are still a person. I know this company is not exactly one to brag about, I mean, I know what we do is, for lack of better words, evil, but that does not mean everyone should be a heartless killer that enjoys tearing people's lives apart. I arranged this so you did not have to sleep at night knowing you killed someone. I wanted to lighten the burden," Jack said, raising his voice not in anger, but apathy. Riku sensed that Jack perhaps was becoming irrated with the company and it's line of work. Perhaps he, like Riku, was starting to really feel the pressure of what they were doing to people.

"I know. I do appreciate that, but you don't know how hard it is to lie to someone and make them the happiest person in the world, knowing what you plan on doing to them in the end," Riku said, letting out a long sigh, sending his emotions with it. "Who is it?" Jack pulled out a folded picture from his pocket. He threw it to Riku and as he unfolded it, his emotions came flying back into him twice as hard. This person he was intending to seduce, lie to, then conspire to have killed, it was Sora's best friend, the waitor at the ice cream parlor. Spikey blonde hair, soft blue eyes, a sad, contemplative face. Riku could not believe this was his next target. Riku recalled his name. Cloud.

"What's up? Jack asked, noting the sudden face from Riku.

"Cloud?" Riku asked, double checking the name.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Know him? He is a...friends best friend," Riku told him, hesitating. He did not want to let Jack know about his relationship with Sora.

"Shit man, so he has seen you before? Well, that isn't too bad-" Jack started, completely missing the actual problem.

"Jack, he is going to find it peculiar that I am flirting with him all of the sudden," Riku argued. Jack shruged his shoulders.

"I am sure he will get over it after you get started. Besides, that smile basically does your job for you," Jack laughed as he got out and walked to the door. "Good luck. One week. Don't hesitate to get started. I gotta get back and rest, or I may just pass out." Jack left and Riku was not sure if he should be mad, depressed, scared, or nervous. Jack did not even begin to understand the problem He was going to have to work his way around Sora and somehow convince Cloud to betray his best friend, then see Cloud while still seeing Sora, then ensure Sora does not even figure out he hangs out with him to avoid suscpicion when Cloud is killed. Then, to make matters worse, he was going to have to comfort him when it happened and console Sora when everything was his fault. He would have to tell Sora how sorry he was that it happened when he himself could have stopped it. He would literally define the word scum in a matter of seven days. Could he really keep up such an act? Would he actually do this to the only person he ever loved? As Riku fell asleep, he realized karma, what comes around goes around, was coming after him, preparing to show him the error of his ways in a magnified form.

* * *

Okay everybody, breath...I know this is a super short chapter but I needed it to be a little explanation chappy before I get started on the next 7 chapters. Each chapter is one day in the countdown for Riku to do his job. I need to have each chapter for each day to build and show the intensity and doubt of Riku. So, you must now what for the chapters to come to see if Riku will actual put himself through it and if he will actually go through with killing Cloud, or giving up and trying to protect him... 


	5. First Lies

**Chapter 5**

_**First Day**_

_First Lies_

Riku awoke from a dreamless night that he was thankul for. He rose out of bed and felt a dull pain in his shoulder from the way he was laying. He shook it off and went to look out the window. Sprinkles tapped the window, but the rain had finally stopped. The sun was attempting to push through, but the clouds still covered the sky.

Riku undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the water hotter than usual, attempting to help soothe his sore shoulder.

After the shower, the phone started to ring. Riku jumped and his heart started to beat quickly and uncomfortably inside of his chest. _It might be Sora,_ Riku thought. Would he really be able to pick up the phone and talk to him like everything was fine? Would he really be able to laugh and smile as though he was not going to hurt Sora when the time came? Riku had not even planned out when he wanted to start on Cloud. Riku felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at the thought. He was actually standing there thinking about going through with it. Riku was lost in his own thoughts and the answering machine ended up picking up the call. Sora's voice came on and Riku decided to grab the phone.

"Sora? Hey , sorry, I was in the shower and heard the phone ring...What's up?" Riku said, trying to convince himself everything was fine so his tone of voice would follow.

"Oh," Sora said. "Well, I just called to ask if you wanted to have brekfast, then maybe go to the mall or something. Unless something is going on." Riku ran through every curse word he could find in his head. He wanted to go with Sora today, but he was not sure if time would allow it. Then again, he needed to build up a stronger relationship now, that way if he does not see him for the rest of the week, it want be so unusual. Riku did not want him to think he was avoiding him, even though, that is what he would be doing soon enough.

"Definitely," Riku said, taking a bit to get it out. "How about I meet you at the that brekfast place on 21rst street?"

"Sure. Oh, and do you mind if my friend joins us at brekfast before we go to the mall? I usually eat with him before his shift, you know. Don't want to leave him out," Sora said. Riku closed his eyes. He had a very good idea which friend he was going to say.

"Oh, that Cloud guy," Riku said oddly as he felt a nervous jolt through his spine.

"Yeah. He is awesome. You would like him. He is kind of having a hard time with stuff right now, and I just don't want him to think I am abandining him for you," Sora said loyally.

"That's fine. Sure," Riku said. This would make everything harder.

"Thanks. Okay see you in a bit," Sora said happily.

"All right," Riku said, putting the phone down. He wanted to collapse on the floor and just melt away. He wanted to be able to just leave and put all of this behind him. Riku took a deep breath and bottled his emotions. He was going to make it through this.

Riku changed into comfortable everyday clothes. He put on some faded blue jeans and a nicer navy blue shirt. He found his pants from yesterday and raided the pockets for what he left inside. He halved the money he had left and put it in his wallet, and put the rest back underneath the floor board.

He left the the apartment and walked down the stairs, seeing Cid try and fix a large leak while keeping a bucket positioned under it. Riku did not disturb him. He walked slowly down the sidewalk, being that he was closer than Sora, he did not feel like sitting and waiting, so he took his time. He treaded through various puddles from the rain of the previous day until he arrived at the restaurant.

Sora had in fact arrived first. Riku walked in and saw Sora sitting at a tabel with Cloud, who looked like he was very tired, but alert. It seemed like the pressure of what he knew was definitely showing on his face. Riku approached them, forming the perfect body structure and expression to make him appear as though he was slightly bored from walking, but enjoying to see Sora again. He attached a smile that costumed his nerves and thoughts.

Sora stood up and wrapped his arms around Riku.

"Yay. I was just telling Cloud about yesterday," Sora said. Sora released him and Riku brought Sora in for a kiss. Their lips met and Riku suddenly analyzed what he was doing. He should not have done that in front of Cloud. He can not let Cloud see so much affection towards Sora because it would make it harder to get him to believe Riku wanted to cheat on him. Riku released a bit quick, but not quick enough to make Sora think there was a problem.

"You two are cute," Cloud said appreciatively. _Damn,_ Riku thought. He did not want him to think those things. Riku felt psychotic that he was thinking this about the guy he was in love with, but he could not help it. He needed to change Cloud's thoughts.

"So, what all has Cloud heard about yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Umm...I don't know, I was just skipping around. I was telling him about the show and stuff," Sora said.

"Did you tell him how I got your attention by tripping over that lady?" Riku asked, having a plan to send Cloud a suttle message as soon as the opening allowed it.

"Oh yeah! That was super funny. He was racing after me and tripped. I was actually surprised to see you after the pool. Then after that, we went into your work Cloud, as you know," Sora said as he sipped on water.

"Oh, thanks for the free hot chocolate too, that was really sweet of you," Riku said, planting the first of many hints he needed to attack Clouds feelings. Cloud smiled.

"No problem," Cloud said. Thankfully Sora showed no signs of finding that comment odd.

"I love their hot chocolate! It is the best in town, I swear," Sora said as he eyed a waitress coming to their table. Riku noticed Sora's distraction and quickly smiled at Cloud. A smile you do not just give to say 'hello', but one you give to show a bit of a seductive side. Cloud at first rose an eyebrow at Riku, but he smiled back sweetly. _Got him,_ Riku thought, seeing straight through his emotion and knowing he had at least feelings for Riku. That was the easy part. It was getting those feeling out that would be difficult.

"Ready to order?" the lady asked.

"Pancakes," Sora said jumping a little at the thought. Riku did enjoy how ambitious he was. Riku's stare of admiration was caught by Cloud which Riku noticed and quickly turned it into staring deeply into Cloud's eyes. Riku looked at Sora again and rolled his eyes jokingly to show Cloud, who laughed a bit. "What?" Sora was clueless to the laugh. "You have not laughed in a while. What is so funny all of a sudden?"

"I will have biscuits and gravy, please," Riku ordered.

"Me too," Cloud said. Riku decided to halt on going overboard with attracting Cloud's attention. He did not want Sora to get any impression of it.

"So, Sora, you have a job?" Riku asked.

"Actually, I do work part time at the hospital in dietary. I really like it. I am trying to get into a program to work the floors of the hospital and help people," Sora said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup. I kind of like working up there. After my mom died, I kind of wanted to actually work with people in those conditions. I really wish I could be a part of making them better," Sora explained.

"Wow. That is very noble," Riku stated.

"Well, the hardest part of course, would be coping with death. I mean, it is not every day someone dies in front of you, you know. I just would like to help prevent people from dying from cancer and stuff. Though, I suppose about everyone would do anything help someone from not dying. Basic human nature," Sora said. Riku hated to coincedence of what he said. He shook it off, as it really seemed to eat at him.

"Sora has always liked helping people, at least, as long as I have known him. I do try and warn him not to become a complete door mat though. I don't want people to take advantage of him," Cloud said. This also struck Riku as an uncomfortable thing to be told, even though Riku would certainly not take advantage of him.

"I won't let people walk all over me," Sora said.

"I don't think you would realize it if you did. I used to be a bit like that," Cloud said. "What about you Riku?" Riku wished he had the option to pass. That was certainly not part of his job, to help people.

"I do what I can," Riku stated, unsure of what that could actually mean. Cloud nodded. Sora looked confused. Riku did not know why until he spoke.

"Hey, what do you do, anyway?" Sora asked. Riku took in the question and tried to find the best answer. He could not recall what he said last time. He recalled telling him something, but it was not actually telling him his job. The last thing he wanted was Sora going to the job and wondering why no one knew him or why he was not there.

"I recently resigned at one of the shops down the street. Kind of got bored with it. I am looking for work," Riku said, lying to Sora as he looked him right in the eyes. Sora was blinded by Riku's perfection in lying and believed him. Riku lied a lot, but no lie hurt him like this one did.

"I could help you get a job at the hospital if you want?" Sora said sweetly. "It would be cool to work with you." Riku smiled. Sora was the kind of person that was all ways looking to make everyone else happy.

"Maybe," Riku said.

"I think you would like it once you started," Sora said.

"I guess you could always get a job at the ice cream parlor I work at. We are short a person after all," Cloud suggested.

"I will think about it, thank you. Both of you," Riku said, making sure to give Cloud the first thank you before saying both of you. As planned, Cloud seemed to catch the hint, but Sora did not.

"Our food. Finally," Sora said. The waitress sat down everything.

"Sorry it took so long gentlemen," she said. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope," Sora said as he began eating his pancakes like he had not eaten in weeks. Riku laughed, he did miss being out with friends. Especially Sora.

"I can't help it. They are just so yummy," Sora said with his mouth full. Cloud ate very properly, perhaps to impress Riku. Riku was through half his meal as Sora finished.

"Oh, Cloud. If you want you could meet as at the mall after your shift," Sora said. Riku looked up. That could work to or against his advantage.

"Nah. Sorry, I need more rest. After work I think I will go home," Cloud said.

"Maybe another time," Riku suggested slyly. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"Good. Maybe you can find yourself a guy to bring. We could double date," Sora said.

"Maybe," Cloud said, giving a slight look to Riku.

"Well...I think I have to pee," Sora said. Riku gave a 'how innapropriate' type of look and shook his head.

"Okay then," Riku said, noting the perfect oppurtunity to infuse Clouds mind with the thought of himself before he left. Hopefully, Cloud would grow into the state of not being able to stop thinking about Riku. Sora walked to the restrooms and Riku looked at Cloud, who was looking back.

"So..." Cloud said.

"So..." Riku repeated.

"So...When did you ask him out?" Cloud asked. Riku could tell he was going to beat around the bush to find out questions. This is what was going to be the hard part. He was going to to sit here and lie about everything. He was going to tell Cloud it was not serious, and that he did not actually love Sora, even though he did.

"Well, that is not that important. To be honest, I am doubting the relationship, you know?" Riku asked, devising everything into a plan that was treading upon a string.

"What? Why, what's up? Did Sora say something-" Cloud immediately jumped into questions.

"No. I don't know. I really don't want to hurt him or anything. Because I do like his friendship and you know if I told him this, it would ruin it right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I understand that, but what is giving you doubts?" Cloud asked.

"Someone. I think maybe I am attracted to someone else. Perhaps more my type. I just don't want Sora to think I don't like him or anything, so you can see why I want this secret," Riku said.

"Of course. Well, I guess it is not that bad. What I mean is, you can't choose who you like. I am noticing that recently," Cloud said. Riku was pretty sure he was talking about him.

"How recently?" Riku asked. Cloud looked a bit embarrased.

"Well...I don't want to get involved in your relationship with Sora, but when you said you loved another, or at least feel attracted to someone else, who?" Cloud asked anxiously, though he attempted to hide it. Sora suddenly returned.

"Hiya! What are you two talking about? Hopefully nothing bad about me," Sora joked.

"Never," Riku said.

"Well, you ready to go to the mall?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am," Riku said. "See you later Cloud." Cloud gave a bit of depressed wave.

"Bye Cloud," Sora said starting to leave to give Riku enough time to seemingly slip a tip on the table as he slid a napkin with something written on it to Cloud. He left with Sora, hand in hand.

Cloud picked up the napkin that had the answer to his question: _You_.

"So, I hope you brought money, because when I go to the mall, I don't ever have enough to share at the end," Sora laughed. Riku was still retaining his emotion after what he had done.

"I did," Riku said they Sora swung their hands back and forth and Riku joined. Riku did enjoy finally being able to have a connection with someone. He was glad to finally be one of those couples that found love. He smiled to himself.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just happy all of a sudden," Riku said.

"Good. When we get to the mall, we are going to have a lot of fun," Sora said. "Maybe we can get pizza for lunch."

"You are all ready thinking about lunch? Talk about a black hole for a stomach," Riku said.

"I can't help it," Sora said.

"If you took time to eat you probably would not be as hungry," Riku said wisely.

"You think?" Sora asked, not realizing it.

"I do," Riku said.

"So do you play video games?" Sora asked.

"I used to, quite a bit. But I never spent the money to get a new system after I moved," Riku said.

"Maybe you can come over to my place a bit and we can play?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Riku said. They walked into the mall and it was crowded as usual. They decided to first go into a interesting high fashion place that Sora wanted to go to.

"Sora. I am sorry, but I would never wear any of this," Riku admitted looking at the clothes.

"I know. Me neither. Just looking at the stuff is fun. Could you imagine someone walking down the street with this crap on?" Sora asked as an employee was behind him.

"I take it you don't need any help then," she said in a snobby accent that was probably fake.

"Nope," Sora stated plainly. Riku found an insane leather shirt that had more zippers than leather.

"Wow," Riku laughed.

"Eww," Sora said. Though if it was just leather it would be all right. I do like the way leather looks on some guys," Sora said.

"Oh?" Riku asked.

"Yup. Including you if you would wear it, don't you think?" Sora asked honestly.

"I don't like to put on anything that is going to get ripped of minutes before I slip into it," Riku joked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, not getting the joke.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. They walked down through the stores a little bit before Sora spotted something.

"Oh man! I know you are going to think I am a total loser when I say this, but we have to go to Toys-R-Us," Sora said. Riku could not help but laugh. "Seriously. I mean, they do have video games in there so it is not just for kids."

"Okay," Riku said. He had to admit, it has been a while since he had released any child ambition inside of him. They walked in and walked through ailses of crazy toys and games. Sora found the video games and started to pick out new games he wanted.

"Maybe you should buy a system?" Sora asked. "If you have the money." Riku admitted that he did miss playing video games. Though he was not sure if he really wanted to go as far as buying a brand new system. Sora looked at him, apparently noticing him considering it.

"Actually," Riku started.

"Yes! You borrow my games. I have some I could probably just give you so you don't have to spend any more money on games, you know," Sora said.

"True," Riku agreed. "I will get it on the way out."

"Sweet! Are you going to get the new Playstation 3? It is finally in stock, even though it is incredibly expensive. I don't even know anyone with it," Sora said.

"I suppose," Riku said.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting. I can't wait to come over. Heck with my place, we gotta to go to yours," Sora said. Riku was extremely glad Sora was not even realizing the fact he could buy something like this even though he told him was not even currently working.

Sora waited to pick up his games when Riku was going to pick up his system. They walked around the store a bit more. Sora ran down an aisle childeshly and Riku moved to the next aisle. He did not see Sora down it. Suddenly, a foam ball hit the back of his head.

"You little-" Riku started turing around and only seeing a part of Sora flee behind a shelf. Riku picked up the ball and Riku came out to throw another one, but Riku evaded and threw his, nailing Sora in the face.

"Ah!" Sora cried. He ran down an aisle being pursued by Riku who know had two foam balls. He threw one, hitting Sora in the back. Sora tried to pick it up while he kept running but fell and started laughing. Riku reared his hand back to throw it, but an employee swiped it straight out of his hand.

"Do it again and I will ask you both to leave," he said irritably.

"Sorry," Riku said through a giggle. The employee left with the foam ball. Riku grabbed Sora's hands and pulled him up off the floor.

"Oops. Sorry I got you in trouble. I can be obnoxious in places like these," Sora admitted.

"Really?" Riku asked sarcastically. Sora pulled Riku closer and kissed him. Riku was surprised by how sudden it was. Riku felt a bit uncomfortable as he did not like people to watch him, but he noticed no one else was in the aisle so he got over it. Sora slipped his arms around Riku's waist and Riku put his around Sora's neck. Sora seemes a bit anxious to increase the passion of the kiss and Riku wanted to allow it before someone tapping at his back made him pull out of the kiss and look over his shoulder.

"Please do not use this store for that," a different employee this time. Riku and Sora broke apart.

"I suppose we should get our stuff and leave before they kick us out. Don't want to get R-rated on the kids in here," Sora said.

"Darn," Riku joked. Riku bought the system with two new games for it. Sora bought his games and they left. It approached lunch time soon after and they both were hungry, so they decided to go ahead and eat.

"Pizza?" Sora asked.

"Pizza," Riku replied. They found a pizza place at the food court and found a nice booth.

After they finished their pizza they finished walking around, but Riku was getting tired of carrying his bag so they finally left. On the way back it seemed the rain was returning. Lightning was flashing dangerously through the sky and occasionly close to buildings. Riku found his arm being latched on by Sora.

"I don't like lightning. Too unpredictable," Sora told Riku as the rain started to pick up. The thunder became lounder and the lightning faster as they reached Riku's apartment building.

"You want to stay over?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Sora said quickly, rushing in the door Riku held open.

"It's getting worse out everytime I turn around, dammit!" Cid complained as the leak seemed to form again. Riku guided Sora away from Cid to the stairs and up to his room.

"I am cold," Sora said, walking in his apartment. "Oh...this is kind of nice," Sora said.

"Really?" Riku asked. He knew he had nice stuff inside it, but he never actually considered the apartment to be 'nice'.

"Yeah. I like it. Sweet! Big t.v.," said happily.

"Yeah, I don't actually watch television much though," Riku said, putting his bags down and pulling out his system. He put it on the couch. "You want something to change into? I have comfy stuff," Riku said. "It should fit."

"Yeah." Riku gave him some comfy clothes he slept in and he went to the bathroom to change.

"You can throw the wet stuff in the bathtub," Riku called. Riku changed into comfy clothes too. He grabbed a huge, warm quilt and threw it down by the couch. Then he started setting up the game system.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to play this thing," Sora said as he sat down on the floor where the quilt was using the back of the couch for a back rest. He covered up with the quilt and shivered. Riku finished setting up and put in a game, then joined Sora under the quilt after he gave Sora a remote.

As they played, Riku felt so happy that he went for Sora. This moment was perfect. They played for hours on co-op modes of some games, and vs. on others. Sora was starting to get tired, but the excitement of the game kept him from wanting to sleep. He did lean in on Riku.

Around mid-night, the electricity decided to go out. Sora gasped.

"Shit," Riku said.

"Oh man! Did you save?" Sora asked. Riku had thought he gasped at the sudden darkness, but apparently he was more concerned with the progress in the game.

"We don't have that much to make up from the last save point. Oh well," Riku said putting down his remote as Sora did.

"Suppose there is nothing to do know but to go to bed," Riku said.

"I can't see anything," Sora said standing up and feeling for Riku. Riku knew his apartment better so he grabbed Sora's hand and led him into the bedroom. Sora layed down and covered up. He sat up, waiting for Riku. Riku pulled off his shirt, as it was more comfortable for him and he layed next to Sora. Sora moved his hand to Riku's face and tilted it so he could kiss him.

"I love you," Sora said softly, through the raindrops and distant thunder.

"I love you back," Riku said. It was dark, but Riku could still sense Sora's smile. Sora rolled on top of Riku and kissed him. They delved into a more passionate kiss that they were denied earlier. Riku noticed how Sora was not afraid to lead things at all. Sora ran his tongue along Riku's bottom lip and Riku caught it with both his lips. Sora pushed it into Riku's mouth and met his tongue. They continued kissing for a while. Sora finally broke the kiss, slowly lifting his head up to look into Riku's eyes, through the dark. Riku smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"No. Everything is perfect. I just can't believe I have this. I never actually loved anyone before," Sora said.

"Me neither, not like I love you," Riku said truthfully.

"I don't ever want to seperate," Sora said.

"I don't either," Riku said.

"So even if we fight over something stupid, it will not break us apart, right?" Sora asked.

"No. Sora, I don't ever want to hurt you. You know that, right?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I do," Sora said, laying back down next to Riku. Riku curled up around the boy and cuddled with him.

"I hope I can live up to that," Riku said quietly.

"I'm sure you will," Sora said.


	6. Second Thoughts

I took longer to update this chapter, but it is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**_Second Day_**

_Second Thoughts_

When Riku woke, Sora had all ready turned to face him, admiring Riku's gentle slumber. He started to smile as he saw Riku's eyes open. Riku stared back, thinking intently still about the situation he was in. Sora noticed he looked a bit distracted.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Sora..." Riku stopped, half way from just blurting everything out. He wanted to simply tell him what he did for a living and what his company was asking him to do. He wanted to let Sora know everything. He did not want this secret between them.

Sora stared at him with wide open eyes as he awaited Riku's response.

"Sora..." Riku stopped again. He could not do it. He felt he was all ready in too far for forgiveness. He needed to find another way. Riku had thoughts of finding a way to quit the company for Sora. "Sora, do you believe some secrets are better left secrets?" Riku asked, hoping Sora would not dwell on why he asked. Sora puckered his lips as he thought. Perhaps a comlex question for this early in the morning.

"I don't know Riku. I suppose any secret could be left unsaid. Of course, if the secret could effect someone greatly in either a positive or negative way, then it would depend. Hmm. Maybe one secret is not bad, but if that one secret is being constantly hidden with other secrets. I suppose it would be better to release it before one's life becomes a secret," Sora said. His opinion was quite unexpected. It sunk into Riku's head and stayed there.

"I guess you are right," Riku stated, smiling and hoping Sora would not immediately assume Riku was harboring such a secret.

"Riku, if you are afraid something will get in the way of out relationship, tell me. I am not going to let anything break us apart Riku. I want to be able to fix things to be with you," Sora said, holding Riku's hand in his. Riku could not believe someone cared for him this much. His own parents never even loved him. To have someone like Sora was a rarity in Riku's life.

"Thank you Sora," Riku said.

"You don't have to tell me any secret you don't yet trust me with. Trust is valuable and I want to earn it," Sora said happily, smiling to show his pearly white teeth.

"I as well would like to earn it. So, I suppose we never established someting in our relationship," Riku said, playfully caressing Sora's face.

"Oh?" Sora asked, not sure what he meant.

"Sora, will you be my boyfriend?" Riku asked, not being able to hold back blushing as it felt awkward.

"Yes," Sora answered softly. Sora kissed him. "Can I come over tonight? I have to go to work pretty soon."

"Yeah, of course," Riku said, starting to quickly adapt to and enjoy Sora's company. He considered asking Sora to move in, but he knew that would be going a little too fast.

"Okay then. I will see you tonight," Sora said, crawling to Riku to give him one last kiss before grabbing his clothes to change and leave. Riku layed back down simply to think. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to find Cloud. Riku pondered quitting the company again. Would it even be possible? He was in so deep, and his knowledge was dangerous. What if they thought he would tell someone? Plus, Jack had already said that they could kill Cloud with or without his help. If Riku protected Cloud, they would both be killed. Riku did not know what to do. He wondered what Jack would say if he told him he considered quitting. Jack did seem fairly angry with the company himself. Would he help him?

"Damn," Riku muttered before yawning. He was stressed. He decided to go ahead and shower, then he dressed. He was going to have to meet Cloud. He wondered if Could ever had any days off. He suddenly forgot about the note he gave Cloud. What if Cloud freaked and is preparing to tell Sora that Riku might cheat on him? How would he even begin to explain? Riku felt nervous jolts target him all the way down the stairs. He would give anything to have this guilty feeling gone.

As he walked the sidewalk he noticed the sun was out today. A comfortable wind sweeped through the streets. Riku stopped when the ice cream parlor was within eyesight. He walked slowly towards it, then entered slowly and reluctantly.

"Customer," someone stated. Riku quickly made his way to the counter, noticing Cloud was not there.

"Umm...Accually I just wanted to know if Cloud was here," Riku said. Suddenly Cloud came in from a back room dressed in jeans a white shirt.

"Oh...Riku. Good, I wanted to talk to you. I was going to take off a couple hours to find you actually," he said. Riku was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He just smiled cluelessly and waited for Cloud. He stepped out from behind the counter and walked outside with him. Riku stared around everywhere as though expecting to see Sora staring in anger from across the street. Not that he was doing anything guilty...yet.

"So..." Riku said, impatiently waiting for what Cloud was going to say.

"Listen Riku. Sora is my best friend and I don't want to hurt him in any way," Cloud started looking into Riku's eyes. Riku sat on a nearby bench and Cloud followed.

"Cloud, I don't want to hurt him either, that is what makes this so hard, but I can't help it, I am attracted to you and I can't help but like you," Riku lied. It felt so much stranger doing this now that he actually had a boyfriend.

"I know. I...I feel the same way," Cloud said. A swarm of guilty relief came over Riku. It was working.

"So, what do we do? We can't just not be together because we don't want Sora to feel bad," Riku said, not believing how good at acting this out. Cloud shook his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. Riku had to admit he looked good, but that was not making this any easier.

"I don't know. I never felt like this before. I want to be able to experience love for real like this. I never had someone that actually-" Cloud started.

"Loved you," Riku finished. Riku wanted to run away right there. He wanted to be anywhere but here doing this. Cloud basically just stated how Riku has been feeling lately. Why was he doing this? Sure, it's his job, but can he really do this to someone that really thinks they found someone.

"Yes. Look, I don't want Sora to know about this," Cloud said.

"Of course. How about, if we just went out and did stuff at each other's houses and stuff, until we are ready to tell Sora?" Riku suggested. Cloud really thought about what he was asking him to do. More than that, Riku was realizing he would literally have to keep Sora from Cloud because he told Cloud he technically was not even going out with Sora.

"Can I talk to you after work maybe, at my house around five?" Cloud asked. Apparentally he was very unsure of this.

"Yeah that's fine," Riku said, joining him in getting up. Cloud started to turn, but stopped. He walked over to Riku and hugged him. Riku was a bit surprised.

"This is not going to be easy," Cloud said softly.

"No, it definitely won't," Riku responded. When Cloud left, Riku was not sure what he was going to do. He certainly could not stay at Cloud's house tonight. Sora was coming over, and he did not even really know what time. He wondered where Tidus and Selphie would be. He remembered Selphie saying Tidus was going to be in the next production and he had to admit he did not picture his as an actor. He walked to the theater trying to put on a face that showed nothing was wrong.

When he walked in, a relaxed mood flooded the place. Everyone seemed so much more calm. Riku did not even recognize the place like this. Some people were kind of practicing something on the stage, but the majority of everyone was sitting in the auditorioum looking at material for the next perfomance. Selphie was sitting in Tidus' lap as she read through something with him. He seemed a bit bored.

"Hey guys," Riku said.

"Oh! Riku, you completely disappeared after the show. Did you like it?" she asked.

"Yes it was awesome," Riku said.

"How was the rest of your date?" Tidus asked as Selphie's eyes widened wanting to know the same question.

"Good-" before Riku could finish he was cut off.

"Did you kiss him?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus!" Selphie chastized.

"I want to know," Tidus said.

"It is totally rude though. Let him tell us what he wants," Selphie said. Tidus rolled his and as Selphie looked away he mouthed the question again.

"Actually, yes. I did kiss him," Riku said. Selphie jumped up and hugged him.

"That is so great! I did not even get to really talk to him either. We need to do something so I can really meet him," Selphie said.

"We could do something tonight. We could go to that new restaurant on the north side of town. We could meet there. It is called _Seventh Heaven,_" Tidus said.

"Actually, yeah, that sounds like fun," Riku said. "How about around 9:00." He wanted to give plenty of time for Cloud to talk to him. Someone suddenly stepped behind Riku.

"What is going on over here?" Kairi asked, wearing her red hair in a tight pony tail. She seemed like a completely different person. Her voice was actually very sweet and she was even smiling.

"We are going out tonight and it is gonna be so great!" Selphie said excited.

"Because Riku found himself a boyfriend," Tidus said. Riku mouth dropped at what he just said to someone he did not even know. He was not sure she agreed with that sort of thing.

"Oh, that's sweet. I have a friend who is gay, so don't feel embarrased," She said, noticing his face.

"Do you want to go with us Kairi. You could bring a date," Selphie said.

"I would love to, but I am still drained for the other night. I just want to relax," Kairi said.

"Completly understand. Stressful being the lead," Selphie recalled.

"Truly," she said. "Anyway, you all have fun." She walked away.

"That did not even seem like the same person," Riku blurted out. "I thought you hated her."

"Oh no. Trust me you pretty much hate anyone who gets even a little on your nerves near perfomance time. We are all friends. It is just really stressful. I mean, nearly the entire town is in the audience and one extremely embarrasing mess up and you are going to be taunted for months around town by people you don't even know. It is just hard to keep your cool around anyone," Selphie said.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed.

"Oh Tidus! You know I didn't mean to snap at you," she said.

"I know," he said kissing her.

"Anyway, are you sure you don't want to join us in our next show?" Selphie asked. "You could ask your boyfriend to come."

"Sorry, but acting is not for me," Riku said. "Anyway I will see you guys tonight."

"Buh-bye!" Selphie said, hugging him again. Tidus smiled and waved.

Riku walked home and saw Cid outside the apartment smoking.

"Well, if it isn't Riku. Haven't seen you since I saw you sneaking a boy up to your apartment," he laughed. "Somebody took my advice did he?"

"Yes, and I am thankful for it," Riku said.

"Of course you are. Why the hell wouldn't you be," Cid said. Riku walked by and as he opened the door, Cid said something.

"Oh yeah, some guy cam by for you. Said it was 'business'. The smart ass. Don't know why he couldn't just say what the hell he wanted," Cid said.

"Jack?" Riku asked. Why did Jack want to talk now? Surely they did not want him on another job with this one.

"Did he say where I could meet him?" Riku asked.

"Sure did," Cid said.

"And where can I meet him?" Riku asked, growing impatient as Cid clearly underestimated the importance of this business.

"Park," Cid said. _Park? Why on earth did he want to meet there? That was a bit unlike him?_ Riku thought.

"Thanks Cid," Riku said, tuning from the door to go and find Jack.

"Well what on earth is all this business shit about?" Cid said. "Didn't know you were that important to have secret meetings. Everything okay." Riku wondered why he assumed it was bad news.

"Of course. Just notification and updates about something I'm sure," Riku said. Cid cocked his eyebrow.

"Just what the hell do you do?" Cid asked.

"It is not important what I do," Riku said a bit defensively, not wanting to have someone on his case about his secretive ways.

"What? You must work for the goverment or an agency to not just say it. Hmph. Fine," Cid said, sticking his cigarette in his mouth.

"Cid...nevermind," Riku said. Riku walked away before Cid could say anything else. Riku was thinking a bout asking advice, but rather than come up with a bunch of analogies to symbolize his problem, he decided to leave it be. He wondered what Jack wanted. He thought about talking to him about quitting, but somehow he was not sure it would be possible.

As he walked to the park, he saw Jack immediately sitting on bench, shifting his eyes as though afraid of being seen. When he spotted Riku he jumped a bit and got up to greet him.

"Riku. I...I...I didn't know what to do? I tried to change the order. I tried to convince them that killing Cloud was not a priority, but they...they would not do it. I tried everything but..." Jack spoke with a nervous tone.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened?" Riku asked.

"Riku, I did not want you to have to do this. I know you don't want to. Dammit, Riku I think they know about Sora," Jack said.

"What? How do you know about-"

"Listen. I saw you with him and I knew. I did everything to keep it from the organization, but I think they know," Jack said.

"So?" Riku asked.

"That means they know you are a liability. They know you are feeling love which mean they think your feelings might get in the way. And they are aren't they?" Jack asked. Riku was confused.

"Well...I mean, I thought about it. Look Jack, to tell you the truth," Riku brought his voice down to a whisper, "I want out."

"I know Riku. I do to, but it isn't that simple. If they think and I mean so much as get a hint that you want to quit or abort the mission they will terminate you," Jack said. "They won't risk someone exposing the company."

"But I won't," Riku said. I don't care, I just want my own life."

"Riku you don't understand. In situations like these, the administrators don't look to that, they look at statistics and 80 of the time when a company in a underground organization quits in middle of something like this, they intend to tell someone-"

"But I am quitting for a completely different-"

"Riku! You don't get it! They don't give a damn. They are not risking it. They will kill you if you stop now. Just like they will kill me if I were to quit. They should not know I am here, but I needed to tell you what was happening," Jack said.

"Jack...I don't know if I can do it," Riku said. Jack closed his eyes.

"Okay. I will talk to you again later. I will try and think of something. I will try and find a way to get out of this mess. Don't say or do anything they will not like. Keep your profile. Don't hold back with Cloud or they will know. They need to know you are still doing it," Jack said.

"What are my chances. Jack, how do you know they won't do anything to you if they catch you figuring something out," Riku said.

"I don't know Riku. I just need time. Don't dwell on it. The chances you won't have to go through with it are low, but I might be able to figure something out. I have to go," Jack said. He left in hurry. Riku sat on the bench and tried to relax. They knew about him and Sora. They must have been watching him. They must expect something to go wrong. That or the mission is too important they feel the need to check up on him. He feared for Jack, for truly how could he find a way to secretely get Riku off the job and possibly out of the company. Riku would have done anything not to go down the road he was on. He did not realize that being a con artist might just be the death of him.

He walked to the ice cream parlor, hoping he did not miss Cloud as he would have no way of knowing how to get to his house. As he walked there, a man bumped into him and Riku felt his pocket being pushed into quickly before the man pushed passed and walked away.

Riku grabbed into his pocket and found a small note.

_Gate Code Needed for procedure. Bring to Courier after visitation with target._

_Class A Courier_

_Female_

_Black hair, brown eyes. Red ribbon around left arm._

_You will meet in your apartment._

Riku found that odd. Class A Courier for a simple gate code. They were taking this to the extreme ever since the one who was overheard got caught. Plus, apparently they were not having any public or close to public hand-offs. It was right in his own apartment. He wondered how they all ready knew he was going to see Cloud.

A car pulled up beside him. It was Cloud.

"There you are. Thought you might have had something else to do," Cloud said.

"No, just running late," he said climbing in the car. As they drove off, there was an awkward silence that lasted until they began to make their way out of the district. Riku had not been out this far in a long time.

"So..." Cloud said. " I guess I should tell you my answer, huh?"

"Yes," Riku said honestly.

"Riku, I do like you. You know that. And...As long as you promise we are going to tell Sora how we fell about each other, okay. But I don't want him to find out in a bad way. I don't want to hurt him," Cloud said.

"You know I don't want that Cloud," Riku said.

"I know...sorry. I just can't help thinking how he would react, you know?" Cloud asked.

"He won't hate us Cloud. He will understand that we can't choose who we love," Riku said, selling his line professionally.

"Yeah, you're right," Cloud said. They arrived at Clouds place and as he pulled up to the gate, he reached out to tap the code to the gate. Riku closely watched and memorized the number. They pulled up at the front door and got out. Cloud pulled out keys which he used to unlock a keypad which he inputted a code after placing his thumb print on a scanner. Riku could tell he was trying to be conspicous with the security and Riku pretended not to notice much of it. They entered the house and Riku quickly found a pen and wrote down the code and put it away.

"So...I suppose that is the only reason you came, huh? I guess I shouldn't have dragged you all the way out here for nothing," Cloud said. Riku decided to move the relationship up a lot. Much faster then he would a normal relation ship.

"Well, I am sure we can find something to do, Cloud. After all, we are now boyfriends, right?" Riku asked. Cloud gave his small smile and Riku pulled off his shirt.

"Are you sure? You don't think it is too soon or anything?" Cloud asked.

"I don't," Riku said. Cloud smiled wider this time as he pulled his own shirt off.

"Then I suppose I should lead you to the master bedroom then shouldn't I," Cloud said holding his hand out.

"I suppose so," Riku laughed. As he was guided to the bedroom, he made sure to check the clock. He could not be late for anything. He had not even informed Sora about tonight. Cloud swung open double doors to a magnificent looking bed with silver, silk linen.

"Matches your beatiful hair, no?" Cloud asked, running a finger through his hair. Riku smiled and pulled him close feeling a guilt attack him everywhere at what he did next. He kissed Cloud. He had to keep his emotions set on Cloud. If Cloud noticed anything wrong, he would probably assume Riku was doubting the relationship. Riku moved his lips down Cloud's neck. Cloud let out a soft approving moan. Riku pushed Cloud to the bed and started to undo his pants. Cloud pulled of Riku's belt and slid his pants down. Riku lowered Cloud to the bed and placed a kiss on his lips before taking off the final piece of clothing. Cloud watched Riku take off his.

"You are sure?" Cloud asked again, uncertain if Riku really wanted to do this.

"Of course I am sure, Cloud," he reassured him, gently laying on top of him, brushing Cloud's hair from his eyes and staring into them. Cloud pulled him closer, kissing him with passion. Riku let his tongue slip into Cloud's mouth as they enjoyed their most intamite moment. Riku broke apart and moved his hand down to Cloud's lower thigh and in between his legs.

"Do you have any lube?" Riku asked. Cloud quickly found some in a drawer and handed it to Riku. Riku put some on his fingers and inserted one into Cloud's opening as he spread his legs. Cloud tried to relax as Riku added a finger. Riku let his other hand caress his soft face as he delved deeper into Cloud. He started to pull out and then added a third finger and pushing back in. Cloud gasped as Riku started to push in and pull out faster.

"Riku, I'm ready," Cloud said holding Riku's hand in his. Riku put some of the lube onto his hardened penis before placing it at Cloud's entrance. Riku pushed his way in slowly as he held Cloud's legs apart to ensure complete access when he started thrusting. Cloud moaned a bit when Riku pulled out and then pushed back in a little faster.

"Faster?" Riku asked. Cloud nodded as he gazed into Riku's eyes in a way that made Riku's heart drop. He could not continue. This was not going to be able to go any farther. Riku had to get out. He realized something. Cloud actually loved him. Riku knew he was getting to that point, but until now, it did not really become obvious. For some reason this hit him hard all of a sudden. Cloud believed this was real. Sora suddenly came into Riku's mind and Riku pulled out of Cloud and sat on the edge of the bed. Cloud layed there for a moment before sitting up next to Riku. He wrapped his arm around Riku's waist.

"Riku...It's okay. If you want to wait until we tell Sora, that's fine," Cloud said, holding Riku's hand. Riku smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," Riku said. He brought his lips to Cloud's and softly kissed him. "How about we do something tomorrow, just the two of us. So we can talk." Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You can meet me at the parlor around 3:00," Cloud told Riku.

"Yeah. I am sorry Cloud," Riku said getting up and putting his clothes on.

"Riku, I don't want to do anything that you don't. I want us to be able to be comfortable with each other, you know?" he asked.

"Yes," Riku said, watching Cloud get dressed.

"You want me to take you to your apartment?" Cloud asked.

"Umm...yeah," Riku answered, assuming Sora would not yet be there.

Cloud drove him back into town and to his apartment complex. As they pulled up, Riku glanced in every direction ensuring Sora was no where in sight. When he was positve it was clear, Riku gave Cloud a quick kiss and left in a hurry. He went into his building and Sora popped out behind a potted tree yelling 'Boo'.

"SORA! Oh my god! What the hell are you doing?" Riku yelled, scared to death not from his scare, but from the fact he could have seen him with Cloud.

"I have good timing huh? Sorry, did not mean to scare you that bad. Riku noticed the Cloud's car still outside and he walked a bit to make sure Cloud could not see him before kissing Sora deeply. He was glad to be back with Sora. He pushed Sora against a wall and played with Sora's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Sora and continued kissing him until they both absolutely needed air.

"Wow, Riku. I missed you too," Sora said happily.

"Sorry...I couldn't help it," Riku said.

"Don't apologize for that," Sora said. "It was nice. Perhaps we should go up to your apartment and we can continue." Sora had a lust-filled look in his eyes. Riku smiled. It then turned to a frown.

"Oh," Riku said.

"What's wrong?" Sora said immediately. "I didn't mean to rush into anything, I just," Sora started to say.

"No, Sora. I want to. But I promised some friends we would go out with them tonight. I mean...we could do it later. I didn't mean to make plans before asking but they wanted to meet you...again. I guess get to know you better," Riku said.

"That's fine. I like your friends. And besides, I don't have to work tomorrow, so we have the day to do whatever we want. Plus we can stay up late tonight," Sora said moving his finger down Riku's chest. Riku realized that was bad after promising Cloud, but he still smiled. Sora made him feel so much better.

"Then we should get going then. I hope you can fit into one of my suits...otherwise we might have to stop by your apartment for you," Riiku said.

"Probably," Sora agreed. Riku hurried and dressed, not bothering witht the jacket as it was to heavy and bulky. He met Sora in his room unable to find a decent outfit.

"Well, to your apartment then," Riku said. Sora smiled widely.

"Sorry," he said. They walked out of the apartment and Riku cautiously held Sora's hand, suddenly nervous of Cloud's presence.

"What's up with you?" Sora asked. "You looking for someone?" Riku bit his lip, trying to find an excuse.

"I...was just seeing if we were going to run into Tidus or Selphie," Riku lied.

"Oh, are we meeting them...where are we going anyway," Sora said in a cute, clueless voice.

"Restaurant. Some new one, _Seventh Heaven. _We are meeting them there," Riku said.

"I hope it isn't one of those over the top fancy places with 'gourmet' delights," Sora said, mocking a high-class waitor. Riku shook his head and laughed at his impression.

"I hope not. But if it is, we will have to skip to dessert, they rarely mess that up," Riku said. Sora jumped at the thought.

"Genious! Good idea," Sora said. "You deserve a kiss for that." Sora kissed him.

"You are loopy," Riku said. Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"You like it," Sora said with assurance.

"Maybe," Riku said rolling his eyes. Sora held his arm around Riku's waist and Riku did the same to Sora as they walked. It was little things like this that he loved most about being with Sora.

When they arrived at Sora's apartment, they went in and found his room. Sora quickly changed. His apartment was fairly modern. Normal sized televison, coffee table, couch, and and average kitchen. His bedroom was an interesting black and white setting that did not even look like you would find in the apartment.

"You like?" Sora asked. "I felt like making my bedroom crazy."

"You did a good job," Riku said playfully. Sora continued to get ready as Riku walked around. A interesting sculpture of a sword was the most interesting thing he found.

"Well...How much time do we have?" Sora asked.

"Umm...about a half an hour," Riku said.

"Oh...Damn...I am ready then. Are we taking the bus or a taxi?" Sora asked.

"Umm...Taxi. I'll pay," Riku said.

"You sure," Sora said, drawing out his words.

"Pretty sure," Riku said. "Come on Sora." Riku walked out with Sora and called a taxi.

"I can never get them to stop," Sora said.

"You just have to catch their eye and give an evil look, they will stop," Riku said. Sora cocked his head.

"Like this," Sora said, contorting his face the best he could into an evil face. It was very funny. "What?"

"Nothing like that...then again...it might scare them," Riku joked. Sora stepped into the taxi and Riku followed him. Riku stated the destination and took off. Sora held his hands in a nervous fashion. "Something wrong?"

"No. I am just kind of nervous. I mean, your friends last time were kind of-"

"Intimidating? Don't worry, they aren't bad. They just have a bad habit of asking questions out of no where and putting you on the spot. They won't do it this time," Riku said comforting him.

"It's not bad, it just makes me feel like people find gay people just so unbelievable, you know. Like when they ask you stuff about relationships sometimes, it seems like their questions are trying to interpret you like you are so much different from everyone else," Sora said. Riku was a bit astonished at this. Riku had not been open about his sexuality until recently so he never had much of an oppurtunity to notice.

"I see," Riku said.

"I am not accusing your friends of it, I am just saying sometimes that is why I am uncomfortable around new people. I just want them to talk to me like they would anyone else, not look at me and ask questions about me," Sora said.

"I understand. They won't. They probably did not even realize they were doing it," Riku said.

"I know," Sora said.

"So...we might be out pretty late tonight. By the time we get back, it will be pretty late," Riku said.

"Are you saying you would rather do it another night?" Sora asked.

"Well, I do want to do it, Sora. But I want to be awake and ready, you know," Riku said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you falling asleep in the middle of it. That would be pretty awkward," Sora laughed.

"It would. How about tomorrow night," Riku said.

"Okay," Sora said. Riku decided to find an excuse to get out of hanging out with Sora until then.

"But I will be busy tomorrow. I actually got an interview for a job. Forgot about it, but that is tomorrow," Riku lied, realizing it was a pretty poor lie, but as Sora asked questions, he could build around it to make him believe it.

"Oh, really? That's awesome. Where at?" Sora asked.

"Real-estate company a couple miles from my house. Not any big job like selling it, but just stuff around the office. The pay is nice though," Riku said.

"You won't be working all the time will you?" Sora asked, confirming that he believed Riku.

"Nope. Actually it is pretty lenient. Don't worry, I won't abandon you for work or anything," Riku said, kissing him.

"Good. So...I can get stuff ready until you get back then, can't I?" Sora said seductively playing with Riku's tie.

"Yes you can. But, how about we do it at your house? You do have a nicer bed," Riku said, not wanting Sora alone at his apartment in case Jack would come by and cause Riku to come up with an explanation.

"All righty then," Sora said.

"Here you are," the driver said lazily, stopping at the front of the restaurant, which was extremely packed with people.

"Yuck. I hate lines," Sora said. Riku paid the driver and joined Sora.

"Hmm...maybe Tidus and Selphie all ready got here," Riku said, looking around. Someone inside the restaurant waved in the line.

"Well, at least we are inside in the line," Riku said. They pushed their way in the restaurant acheiving rude looks from the other people.

"Took you long enough," Tidus said.

"They probably did it on purpose so they didn't have to stand in line as long," Selphie said.

"Well, what are friends for," Riku joked.

"Hello, Sora, I am Selphie," Selphie said holding out her hand.

"And I am Tidus," Tidus said.

"Hiya," Sora said happily.

"I hope you like this place. Both of you. I didn't realize it was 'this' fancy. Heck, I heard they are so confident in the age range of the people who will come in here, they just give out wine with just a request," Selphie said excited.

"Are you kidding me Selphie," Tidus said.

"What?" Selphie asked, smiling mischieviously.

"You realize you have a long way home," Tidus said.

"Taxi," Selphie suggested.

"Of course. This should be interesting," Tidus said to Riku and Sora.

"Please Tidus. I will just try a glass or two, just to see what this fancy wine is all about. After all, remember how much my mom gave me to come here," Selphie said.

"Yeah, but I am sure she expects some of it back," Tidus said.

"Well she should of asked," Selphie stated.

"We are moving," Riku said. They finally arrived at the counter. A man with a face that screamed 'I have botox injections' greeted them.

"Good evening. How many is in your party?" he asked in a refined voice.

"Four please," Tidus said.

"Non-smoking," Selphie added.

"Of course. This way," he said, grabbing expensive looking menus and leading them throught he restaurant. Fountains were in the center of the restuarant that rose to the roof and spewed crystal-clear water. Chandeliers bordered the ceilings and held gems of crystal that reflected the light. The roof was made of glass that perfectly viewed the moon above. The waitor led them up a beautiful bridge made of what looked like stained glass onto a raised dining area. The tables were elegantly wrapped in a velvet table setting and the chairs were giant chairs fit for royalty with soft seats. The backs were hand-carved into an elegant Celtic design of knots.

"This is amazing. I hope I have enough money," Selphie said, becoming worried about how expensive it might be.

"I have money too, don't worry," Riku said. The waitor was all ready bringing the fresh water.

"Can I get your beverage order?" he asked.

"What soda do you have?" Tidus asked. Sora cringed his face waiting for the answer as though hoping he would not say they did not have soda.

"We do not serve cabornated water here," he said.

"Well, I guess I will have tea," Tidus said a bit dissappointed.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Umm...Iced?" Tidus asked questionable if they had it.

"We have white tea, green tea, black tea, oolong tea, chai tea-" the waitor went on.

"Okay. Uh...green I guess that color sounds nice," Tidus said. Riku laughed at his confusion.

"And the lady?" he asked.

"What kind of wine do you have?" she asked, seeing if she could get away with getting it.

"We have Chablis, Bordeaux, Burgundyand Beaujolais, Chianti, Barolo, Soave, Moscato, Douro, Vinhos Verde, Dão, Bairrada, Shiraz, Chardonnay, and Merlot, to name a few," He said with a small giggle. Selphie looked completely bombarded with the list. Riku doubted she could pronounce half of them back to him. Riku had wine before and was only familiar with a few, but decided he would get some.

"I will have some of your Bordeaux, please," Riku prompted the waitor. Selphie was not sure what to get.

"Riku what should I get?" she asked.

"Well, Bordeaux has a black fruit flavor with a bit of an earthy taste," Riku said. Selphie was not sure if that was a good thing.

"That sounds kind of icky," She said. Sora was now ordering tea as well.

"You like sweet tastes right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good," Selphie said. "Which one is that?"

"Get Merlot, you should like that one," he said as the waitor eyed her now.

"Merlot," she said confidentally as though she was positive about what she had decided.

"All right. I shall return," he said.

"Why can't they just label wine something simple," Selphie said. "Like grape wine and cherry wine." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Because that would be chep wine, which is not worth drinking," Riku said.

"How do you know so much about wine?" Sora asked.

"I used to attend a lot of these fancy party things with a friend of mine," Riku said, referring to Jack. "I have not been in a while as most of the people there were not people like me."

"Probably a bunch of snobs," Selphie said.

"Pretty much. Everyone there is so fake. Most of them are wearing the most expensive thing they own, prancing around like they are high class business tycoons when in reality, they are average people who got invited because they know the guy hosting it, or know a guy who knows the guy hosting it," Riku explained.

"Hmph. I hate fake people," Sora said. Riku nodded.

"Here you are," the waitor returned handing them their drinks.

"Now, what would you like to eat this evening?" he asked holding out a leather bound notepad. They all browsed their menus and found that the food was very much goumet. Most of the items were quite difficult to interpret and as everyone stayed away from things like frog legs and such, everyone leaned towards recongnizable meat and salads. When they were finished ordering the waitor took their menus and left.

"It's like they expect you to research food before coming here," Sora said.

"Most of it was just delicacies from far away. If you grew up there, it probably wouldn't be so strange. Though I must say, I don't know how frog legs could sound apetizing to anyone," Riku said.

"Well, you never know. Maybe we are missing out," Tidus said.

"If you ate frog legs, I would never kiss you again," Selphie said, drinking her wine down quickly, rather than sipping it. Riku shook his head. "Wow this is good!"

"Don't over due it," Riku said. Selphie was all ready asking for another one and they quickly brought it. She sucked it down and repeated her request for more.

"Selphie, our food isn't even here yet," Tidus said.

"You don't understand Tidus! This stuff is amazing. It is like...good," she said, lost for words. Sora found her quite humorous.

"When good girls go bad," Tidus said.

"I hope you are not taking her to her house. Her mom will kill us all for letting her do it," Riku said.

"I'll make up an excuse for her to stay over," Tidus said.

"You guys are acting like I am going to get wrunk of dine," Selphie said mixing up her sentence but not realizing it.

"Mental note to self. Skinny girls get drunk very quick," Tidus said.

"Tidus, you are so sexy," Selphie said suddenly. Riku put his head in his hands.

"If we get kicked out of here because of her-" Riku started.

"Selphie start drinking some water and for everyone's sake lay off the wine before someone notices," Tidus said. Selphie surprisingly complied with Tidus' request, but still took sips of her wine.

Their food finally came and as everyone ate, Selphie seemed to drink more than eat.

"This is actually good," Sora said. "I usually don't like stuff like this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could settle for pizza or burgers," Riku said. Selphie bursted out into laughter that caused her drink to fall on her. Tidus started laughing as well.

"Tidus," Riku said.

"Sorry, but she is funny like this," Tidus admitted.

"Tidus, can you come to the bathroom and help clean me up," Selphie said, licking the wine on her finger. Sora giggled.

"Well...all right," Tidus said, helping her to the bathroom. She had a very unsteady gait.

"Well...that was interesting," Sora said.

"I really wish she would not have done that in front of you like that," Riku said.

"It's okay. She was just excited about trying something new," Sora said.

"Well still," Riku said. Sora scooted closer to Riku.

"Can I have a sip?" Sora asked with his hand on Riku's leg.

"Of course," Riku said. "As long as you don't turn into Selphie. Then again, I wouldn't mind helping you clean up in the bathroom."

"I don't have to have anything spilled on me for you to do that," Sora said, sipping Riku's wine. Riku smiled.

"Well...Are you suggesting-" Riku started.

"Yep...let's go," Sora said pulling Riku's arm all the way to the restrooms. As they entered, Sora went to the largest stall. Riku followed and as the door closed, Sora began kissing Riku. Riku smirked into the kiss.

"This is a nice bathroom," Sora laughed.

"Yes," Riku agreed pushing Sora gently to the wall. He nipped at Sora's neck as Sora quietly laughed. Riku stopped and looked into Sora's eyes, seeing his gentle his gentle blue eyes stare back. Sora started undoing his shirt. Riku pulled it off and let Sora caress his chest before pulling him back into a passionate kiss. Riku pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth and let hiself blindly explore. Sora moaned happily into Riku's mouth. They seperated.

"Hehe. This is fun," Sora said.

"Sometimes you let a inner-child out when you say stuff like that," Riku laughed. Sora smiled. "I love that." Riku let his hands wander down to Sora's back, then lower. As innocent as Sora seemed, what he did next made Riku seem like the innocent one. Sora let his hand wander down Riku's chest and over his clothed manhood.

"So-ra?" Riku said shockingly. Sora laughed.

"Yes?" he asked in an innocent voice. He began to move his hand up and down against Riku, making it difficult for Riku to even stand against the pleasure.

"Ah," Riku moaned as quiet as he could. Sora giggled. Suddenly, the stall door swung open. Tidus was standing there with a half shocked, half amused look.

"Umm...I...wow...this is awkward," Tidus said. Riku snatched up his shirt and put it on.

"What's up?" Sora said giggling a bit.

"Umm...Selphie had an unfortunate accident in the bathroom. Let's just say that wine did not agree with her. Good news, it is out of her system. We were gonna go, you want to share a taxi?" Tidus asked.

"It would be kind of cramped," Riku said, finishing with buttoning his shirt.

"But cheaper," Tidus said.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Sure," Sora agreed. They walked out to the table and paid for the expensive meal. They left the restuarant and got to a taxi. Selphie rubbed her head looking miserable. Sora and Riku cuddled in the back seat as they drove back to their district of town. It was Tidus' turn to feel awkward as Riku expressed feelings for his partner. Riku was gently kissing Sora as Tidus tried to keep Selphie comforted.

"Man, Riku. Wine and Selphie are a bad combination," Tidus said.

"Yup," Riku said, removing his lips from Sora's for a second to speak.

"Her mom would kill me if she found out," Tidus said looking at Riku strangely, wondering if he was even paying attention.

"Ah-huh," Riku muttered.

"She would probably attack me with a chainsaw or something you know?" Tidus asked, smiling and wondering if Riku would respond to that.

"M-hmm," Riku answered.

"Of course Selphie has been a raging alcholic since age six, remember?" Tidus asked, finding Riku's lack of attention amusing.

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"Stop Tidus. Leave him alone," Selphie chastized.

"Sorry. Are you sure you are all right? I told you to stop," Tidus said.

"I know, I know. I couldn't help it. It was so good. I will never drink again," Selphie said.

"Hmph. Well, we will see," Tidus said.

"What? You think I won't?" Selphie said. "Trust me, this will at least make me not drink like that."

"Good," Tidus said, kissing her on the forehead. Selphie grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her lips. Sora's stop was first.

"Oh, here all ready?" Sora asked.

"Uh...Yes," the driver said, appartently feeling uncomfortable.

"See you guys later," Riku said.

"Bye!" Sora said getting out.

"Bye," Selphie said.

"Have fun you two," Tidus said.

"Keep it G-rated," Selphie said, this time joining in with Tidus.

"Doubtful," Riku said. The taxi left and Sora and Riku walked to his apartment. When they got to his room they both entered and went to the bed room. Riku took off his shirt and suddenly found Sora helping with his pants. When they were both stripped to their boxers, Riku layed Sora in bed and kissed him. They were both tired and Riku really wanted one more day before him and Sora took it farther. After what happened with Cloud, he had a nagging feeling when he thought about having sex with Sora. He wanted to be sure of himself.

"I love you Riku. I am glad you don't want to rush. I want everything to be perfect too," Sora said, laying his head on Riku's chest. Riku played with his soft brown hair.

"I love you too Sora," Riku said, letting Sora's head fade out as he drifted into sleep. _Perfect, huh?_ Riku thought. _Perfect happened in fairytales. This was far from that._


	7. Third Times the Charm

**Just so everyone is clear on why this fic took a huge, long pause on updating was the simple fact that recently I had lost a boyfriend because he was cheating on me from the very beginning of our relationship, so please excuse me, but I needed time to recover before jumping into this chapter to write about someone cheating on their boyfriend...I'm sure you understand...at least I hope. And hey, on the bright side, I am single...so yay for me, I guess. Anyway, sorry about that, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Third Day_**

_Third Time's the Charm_

When Riku opened his eyes, Sora was still sleeping. He skillfully manuevered out of the bed without waking Sora and grabbed clothes to change into, then took a quick shower. He thought about what he was going to do today. He needed to spend the day with Cloud. He knew that much. He had four days left. Sora had the day off today but Riku could not afford to spend today with him. He needed to enhance the relationship and ensure Cloud did not find out about Sora staying at his apartment. He did not want Cloud to think he was playing him. Cloud may understand why Riku was having difficulty telling Sora, but if he found out he was spending so much time with him, it might turn him off. He decided to make up an excuse to get away so Sora would not get suscpicious either.

Riku stepped out of the shower and dressed. He left the bathroom and went to his desk to write Sora a note. He decided to tell him he had to go to an interview to a new job offer. After all, Sora thought he was unemployed. He wrote that it might take a while because of orientation and stuff and that he was welcome to stay here. Truthfully Riku hoped he would. If he went out, it would be that much harder going around with Cloud with the constant need to check for Sora everywhere.

Riku turned around and nearly screamed. A woman, the courier he presumed, stood there with her hands on her hips as though very proud of her accomplishment of sneaking in.

"Shit, you scared the hell out me," Riku whispered. "There is someone here so let's make this quick." Riku noted all the aspects of the woman to make sure she was the right person. Black hair, brown eyes, red ribbon on her left arm. She looked surprisingly more approachable than the other Class A courier he had met.

"Sorry about that. Jack told me you were having some trouble with the company and what not, so I put in the word to have me meet you here. Thought it would make it much easier," she said sweetly.

"Oh, really?" Riku asked. This was uncommon, but appreciated. "Thanks. But should you really be doing that?"

"Of course not. But I know what I am doing. Jack is a friend and I wanted to help him out because he is a walking a very tight rope with what he is doing. I expect you know that though," she said.

"Yeah," Riku admitted, feeling a bit guilty.

"It is not your fault. Riku, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Tifa," she said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I guess. Here is the code," Riku said handing it to her.

"Thank you. By the way, I was trained and instructed how to do briefing the other day. I was told that if need be, they would hire me and pay more than this courier crap," Tifa said. Riku gave her a perplexed look.

"So?" he asked.

"You know what that means, don't you? They are suscpicious and looking to replace," she said.

"How do you know that? Just because they offered you a job?" Riku asked, keeping his voice low as he shut the door to the bedroom down the hallway.

"Right, forgot you don't know much about the company," she said.

"And you do? You should know as much as I do," Riku said.

"Well, that's true. But I have known Jack for a while so let's just say he filled me in about this stuff. Mainly because most Class A couriers have to deliver our products directly into the company, and a lot of them get too curious and if you start asking questions, they terminate your contract and your out of a job," Tifa explained.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with them giving you a job offer?" Riku asked.

"Well, to be a briefer, they usually only choose someone that has been in the company a while. To ask me to be one would generally mean they have no one else in the company to do it. Jack tells me they only recruit like this if they are going to replace someone or think they are going to need to do so. They said they picked me because I have a good record with secrecy and I have superior self-defense, meaning, they don't have to worry about someone picking me up and threatening me for information," she said.

"So basically, your saying they picked you to replace someone, and you think it is going to be Jack. They know he is up to something then?" Riku asked.

"I think so. I haven't been able to get a hold of Jack, but I need to tell him to withdraw for a while because red flags are raising all over the company. They are putting defenses up and ensuring that any problems are going to be taken care of. It was a miracle they did not know I am friends with Jack. Any way, just letting you know, if you see Jack, tell him. If all else fails, I may be put on your case. If they kill Jack, those son's of bitches can bet I'll take the company down with my bare hands," Tifa stated angrily.

"Thanks," Riku said nervously. He wondered if Jack was in that much peril. What if they all ready had gotten to him?

"Well, I guess I will bring this-" she stopped and looked at the bedroom door. Riku now noticed she heard movement. The handle turned and Tifa had no time to get out a window or a door and every direction she could have took to hide was impossible as the door opened. Riku was surprised to see her run into the hallway, then leap up the walls into a crouching position with her legs split to support her near the ceiling. Riku looked down at the door and tried to wipe any suscpicious look of his face. Sora came out and walked unknowingly under Tifa.

"Good morning," Sora said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, yes I am. I had written a note, but I guess I can tell you. I have an interview at a place downtown I have to go to today, so I will be gone a while. You can stay here if you like-" Riku started.

"Where at?" Sora asked. Riku had not even thought about that part.

"Real Estate company. Nothing big, just office work, you know," Riku lied quickly.

"Oh that place at the end of the street down here," Sora asked. Riku did not want to say yes for fear Sora would pop up there later to surprise him then wonder why they have no idea who he was.

"No, much further down. Not even sure if I actually want it, but I figured I would check it out," Riku smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose. Remember, I can help get you a job at the hospital," Sora reminded him. Riku assumed that is why he was acting the way he was. He wanted him to take a job at the hospital with him. Riku gave him a kiss.

"We'll see. I will be back around six I imagine. Long orientation I have to attend, but if you want to stay, you can," Riku suggested hopefully.

"Nah. I have a better idea. I will get some stuff ready for dinner here tonight and maybe more," Sora suggested as he wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

"Oh?" Riku asked. Well, that sounded nice and he really wanted it so he decided he would just have to play fate and hope he did not run into Sora while he was with Cloud.

"Yes, is that okay?" Sora asked.

"Definitely. I can't wait," Riku said kissing Sora again, except with more passion.

"Well, good luck with everything," Sora said.

"Thanks, see you tonight," Riku said, starting to feel the guilt as Sora thought everything was so perfect. He had no idea that Riku was about to step out that door to cheat on him. Riku left quickly.

Walking down the streets he noticed everyone's bright and happy faces. There lives were so simple. All they had to worry about in a relationship is what to get their love for Valentine's day, or wether or not to take them out for their birthday. Riku had to lie to Sora about cheating on a guy that thought he was actually cheating with him when he was only doing it to get in his house and let a hitman in to kill him before returning to his true love. Things where so hard. Riku was starting to be in a mood where if someone told him the slightest little problem he would probably freak out. These people did not know what a problem was.

He stopped at the ice cream parlor and looked for Tidus, not knowing where else he expected to find him at. Cloud was in there, sitting at a table near the entrance with a milkshake.

"Well, hello there," Riku said, hiding his true emotions.

"Hey there," Cloud said back, offering his milkshake. Riku took it and drank a large portion at once.

"Yum. I love ice cream," Riku said.

"Do you?" Cloud said smiling.

"I do," Riku said. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, first off, I would like to stop by the studio to try on a tux I have to wear tomorrow at the studio. I want to make sure the size is right," Cloud stated.

"Studio?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...umm, I do some modeling occasionally actually," Cloud said, sounding as though he was a bit embarrased to admit it. It did not really surprise Riku. Cloud did have the perfect bone structure and soft facial features to pull of being an amazing model.

"That's cool," Riku said, walking out with Cloud as they went to the studio.

"Really?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. I have always found people who can bring out a certain beauty on camera to be fascinating. I wish I could do that," Riku said.

"Wow. Most people think the fact that I model is wierd. And what do you mean you wish you could. You could do it just as well as me," Cloud told him.

"You think," Riku said, doubting that. He was not good around cameras.

"I do. You have a very appealing body and face," Cloud complimented.

"Thank you," Riku said, wrapping his arm, guiltily around Cloud's waist.

"If you wanted we could do a shoot together, I have a friend who would be more than happy to do it for us. Don't worry, just for you and me too, it won't be plastered all over the world or anything," Cloud assured him.

"I don't know...I just don't think I will be that good," Riku stated.

"Don't worry. Just ignore the camera guy, pretend it is just me and you," Cloud said. They stopped at the front of the studio.

"I guess," Riku said quietly.

"Don't worry," Cloud comforted him. "Come on." They walked in and a woman immediately greeted them. She was wearing a vibrant blue business outfit and she looked like she was rather stressed.

"Cloud! Here, tux, go in there, put it on, take it off, come out here, give it to me and leave till tomorrow, 'kay?" she said rapidly.

"Wait, where is-" Cloud started.

"Your asking me a question. Hahaha. Me, a question, as if I am behind a desk waiting to answer your question," she stated a bit rudely.

"Jenie, calm down, where is Tesla?" Cloud said clearly.

"Back room, left. I am so glad you are wasting my time," Jenie said before walking off.

"Eh... What an annoying woman," Riku said honestly.

"She is always like that. Mostly because all she does is work and drink caffeine, so we don't really blame her for acting as such. Okay, wait here, I am gonna try this one, then get the photographer for our shoot. And don't be nervous, no one else will be watching," Cloud said before walking away. Riku decided to stand near the door, making sure not to get in the way of anyone. Riku was waiting for a minute or two when suddenly a young girl dressed in a knee high white dress flew through the door way in a sprint before catching her foot on the door mat and falling face first to the ground, dropping a portfolio of pictures she had drawn. She had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot," she repeated trying to grab all of her designs and put them back in order.

"Can I help?" Riku asked the girl.

"What?" she asked barely paying attention to him. Riku helped pick up the ones that flew quite a distance.

"Here," Riku handed them to her.

"Ah! There is the blue dress. That goes here, this here...what the...no, damnit...where is-"

"Here's another," Riku stated, finding another one.

"Oh! Thank you! Sorry I was on a deadline...I mean I am on a deadline...so I was late...er...am late," she said confused.

"It's okay-"

"Way to be late! Why did we hire you again? Let's see," Jenie was speaking.

"I'm sorry, but I had so much to do, and traffic and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, because I know our designer was hired because she specifically told us she would be able to get designs to us when we ask for them," Jenie said arragontly.

"It's not like a couple of minutes is going to ruin anything. It's not going to make a difference," Riku defended the girl.

"Who...who are you, why are you talking to me?" she said.

"Geez, her ass is as big as her ego," Riku whispered. The girl laughed, but quickly silenced it. Jenie looked at her suscpiciously.

"Whatever, I don't have time to even deal with this, give me the designs," Jenie said. The girl handed them to her and Jenie visciously ripped them from her hands and left.

"Thanks. You did not have to do that. That woman, is simply out to get me. I probably won't work here much longer," she said sitting down on a bench and sighing.

"Well, if it's this unenjoyable, I would pray to get fired," Riku said, feeling a bit hippacrytical as he realized how he felt about his career. Then again, he was pretty sure that they would not execute this young girl for not bringing designs on time.

"You're probably right. I'm Namine," she said.

"Riku."

"So, are you a new model here?" Namine asked.

"No."

"I thought not. Most models here are fairly...well, unhelpful. Except for Cloud, but I don't see him much," she stated.

"That's who I am here with actually," Riku said.

"Oh really? What are the odds? Wait. You aren't the boyfriend I heard about...are you?" she asked excited.

"Um...yeah," Riku said, shifting uncomfortably. This many people knowing was going to end up screwing it up. All it was going to take was one friend on the opposite side of either Sora or Cloud and they would tell them.

"I figured. You were so sweet, it does not surprise me Cloud picked such a nice boy," Namine said. Riku felt awkward hearing the words like sweet and nice. He was in a plot to kill this poor guy. His actions were far from sweet, or nice.

"Well..."

"Hey Namine!" Cloud said. Namine ran up to hug him. "I see you met Riku."

"Yup! I had a feeling he was your boyfriend. He is perfect for you," Namine said happily. Riku twitched a bit at perfect.

"I think so," Cloud said smiling. "So, Jenie flipped again?"

"More than flipped. I'm glad she isn't armed," Namine said.

"Ha. I don't think she would go that far, but you never know," Cloud said.

"I just wish I didn't have to report to her," Namine said.

"Well, come on Riku. Tesla has some free time and is more than happy to shoot us," Cloud told him.

"I thought you weren't a model?" Namine asked.

"He isn't. This is a one time, fun thing we can do together. He thinks it won't turn out good...but it will," Cloud said, grabbing Riku's hand.

"Well, have fun. See you around Riku," Namine said waving. The first thought that rolled through Riku's head was _I hope the hell not_. She was nice, but if she saw him with Sora, he was not sure how bad things would turn out.

Riku followed Cloud into a dark room with a couple of strong lights being thrown on a velvet set with a small mattress with a velvet blanket covered in rose petals. Riku had a feeling this was going to be a bit of an intimate shoot.

"Hey there!" a greatly tanned woman called. Riku assumed it was Tesla.

"Hi," Riku said a bit shyly.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I figured, just jeans would work, what do you think?" Cloud asked, removing his shirt.

"Sounds good," she stated getting behind her camera. Riku slowly removed his shirt. He took a deep breath. _You can do this. Ignore Sora, have fun with him. He is cute and he likes you. You had fun with other guys, you can do this. Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him._ Riku lied next to Cloud and got comfortable as Cloud wrapped his arms around him lovingly while putting on a face of passion. Riku simply, took another deep breath and filled the role. He let Cloud hug, and kiss him and put the emotion that he could act out so well in his face and eyes. It seemed like it was over so quickly.

"Wow, nice," Tesla said, scrolling through the photos on her computer.

"Looks professional to me, " Cloud complimented.

"Thank you," Riku said.

"You want em printed out?" Tesla asked.

"I'll get them tomorrow, we are going to go," Cloud said.

"Well, I have to admit, it was not as bad as I thought," Riku said.

"I knew you would be good at it. Who knows, maybe those pics could land you a job," Cloud said. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"You think?" Riku asked.

"Maybe," Cloud said. That would be perfect. Riku could pull of that career. "Just think, we could do all kinds of shoots together." Riku felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"So, why don't we catch a movie?" Cloud suggested. Riku jumped at the idea. Dark theatre. Perfect.

"Yeah, excellent idea," Riku said.

"Good, I wanna see this new movie that came out. Kinda supernatural horror, do you mind?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, sounds good to me," Riku said.

They made their way to the theatre and bought tickets.

"I will go ahead and get seats, before the crowd goes in, you wanna get the popcorn?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Riku said. Cloud left him and Riku quickly joined the line to get popcorn. As he stood there for a bit he suddenly felt an uncomfortable shiver. It felt like something was trying to warn him to turn around. He slowly complied and as soon as he did, he caught sight of Sora.

"Shit," he muttered. Someone turned around to stare at his sudden outburst.

"You...okay?" he asked.

"Fine," he muttered. He tried to duck just a little, but he knew that if Sora caught sight of his silver hair, he would immediately know it was him. He thought about just ducking out, and getting into the theater, but he was not sure what excuse he could tell Cloud. Even worse, if Cloud came out and saw Sora. He was not sure what to do. He could ditch Cloud, but that was not an option. He had to maintain all of Cloud's trust. Riku beat himself up in his thought of contiuing with such an arbitrary job. Was he really going to conspire to have Cloud murdered?

Riku wondered if Cloud would believe that the machines were malfunctioning. He suddenly noticed Sora getting closer. He decided to go for it. Surely it was not that big of a deal. You did not need popcorn to watch a movie any way. He started to quickly walk out of line when he saw Cloud strolling out of the theater. Riku panicked. He thought about running for it, but it would be hard to do without attracting attention.

He tried to motion to Cloud the best he could. Cloud suddenly started smiling, not at Riku, but at Sora. Sora greeted him with the same warm smile. This was not good.

"Riku!" Cloud called out. Sora looked surprised. _No you dumb son of a bitch! Sora thinks I am at an-_

"...interview?" Sora asked a question, but Riku only heard the last word.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I thought you were at an interview? What are you doing at the theater? Did you and Cloud come here...together?" Sora asked confused.

"Just stopping by, because I saw-" Riku started but was interuptted by Cloud.

"Riku, I decided to help you tell Sora. I think it would be easier to tell him together," Cloud said. Riku's face flared with anger, frustration, and shock at the situation. Nothing could save him from this. Cloud had him tangled up in a web of lies he could not get out of.

"Uh...Cloud, what are you talking about. Sora, I didn't get the job, so I happen to see Cloud...and thought it would cheer me up to see a-" Riku started a second time with a decent lie.

"Come on, Riku. It's okay. Just tell him the truth," Cloud said.

"What is going on. Tell me the truth Riku... Why are you here?" Sora asked. Riku wanted to get Cloud alone in a room to talk to him and ask him why the hell he decided to go against his wishes and do this. Riku was completely speechless. Cloud was not going to let him lie himself out of this. He had no idea. He weighed his options of telling Sora part of the truth or finding a way to turn it on Cloud, but the problem was is he would have a longer time to get Sora to forgive him than Cloud. And he needed to have Cloud on his side because time was running out. But he did not love Cloud. He loved Sora, and he did not want this to be between them. Riku suddenly imagined if Sora took this news extremely badly. What if it ended them forever. Riku suddenly had thoughts of seeing Sora happy with another guy. A guy that spended time with him more. A guy that agreed to work at the hospital with him. A guy that was not secretely cheating on him. He could not stand to see Sora turn away from him like that. He pieced together a quick plan, and all he could do was hope luck...or something like it, was on his side.

Riku turned towards Cloud, lifted his fist up, and connected his fist with the right side of Cloud's eye. Sora held his hands up to his face, and Cloud nearly fell over. He barely maintained a balanced walk as he held his eye.

"Riku?" Sora asked, more questioningly than angry.

"What the hell?" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry Cloud, but I can't let you do this to me any more," Riku stated strongly, playing an act to sell the story he had prepared within seconds.

"Riku? Tell me what is going on. Now!" Sora said. They now were gathering spectators. Cloud was confused and in pain.

"Sora, the passed few days, Cloud has been forcing me to be with him. He is so much stronger than I am...and I did not know what to do, or how to tell you. I was so scared. He was going to make me tell you that I was leaving you for him," Riku asked, succeeding much more strongly the third time around with this lie. He was hoping Sora would be too blinded by love to put his friendship with Cloud before his love for Riku.

"WHAT?" Cloud yelled, still in agony.

"Please, Cloud. Just stop it. I know you can find someone else, just let me be with Sora," Riku said attempting to reach for Sora, and feeling relief when Sora's arms supported him into a hug.

"Cloud...how could you do this to me? I knew something was wrong. I knew it! I was getting suscpicious. But I thought for sure Riku would tell me. I had no idea you would be so...so...fucking evil!" Sora cried.

"Sora! Riku, what the hell are you saying. Riku told me he wanted to leave you. I was just helping him. Riku, if you didn't want to leave Sora, why did you tell me that?" Cloud asked, starting to tear up. For the first time ever, Riku was feeling immensley sorry and guilty for what he was doing to Cloud. Any other target he could have smirked at and laughed at how well this was succeeding. But, now he wanted to jump from Sora, and embrace Cloud and apoligize and explain everything. But he could not. He stood there in Sora's arms...and let things unfold.

"Shut up, Cloud. I guess you really don't know who your friends are. I can't believe I am hearing this. I don't even know what to say. I know I did not know you that well, but do I really deserve this Cloud? Do you honestly want me to feel this way?" Sora asked, literally in awe of what he was lead to believe about Cloud.

"No Sora. Please just listen-" Cloud started. Sora started to turn around and leave with Riku, but he turned around and punched Cloud in the mouth.

"Thanks for being an asshole," Sora said.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and led him outside. As soon as they got outside, Sora walked a bit without saying a word and then found a bench to sit on. Riku sat down next to him, and Sora began to cry into his lap.

"Why would he do that to me, or you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know...I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid of you thinking I was actually wanting to be with him. That's why I was glad he tried to do it in a public place. I knew he could not do anything to me with so many people around," Riku lied as he stroked Sora's back.

"Yeah, good idea. Well, now it's over, and as long as we are faithful to each other, I am fine," Sora said. "I just need you, no one else."

"Yeah," Riku said, frowning. "I...agree."

Neither Riku nor Sora felt like doing anything else, including the fun filled night they had hoped for. They both went back to Riku's apartment and lied together in bed for a long time, before drifting into sleep as they held each other close.

Riku felt so bad. Why was he feeling this way about Cloud. He did not love Cloud. He loved Sora. He kept repeating what Sora said to him. _"I just need you, no one else"..."Yeah. I...agree."_ Riku felt a tear fall into the pillow before he finally fell asleep with Sora.

* * *

**Crazy, no? I hope it was worth the wait. Talk about majorly screwed now right? Riku is gonna be in quite the predicament. I'll try to update soon.**


	8. Foreign Feelings

**Okay, sorry about this insanely long writer's block and non updating. I have been VERY busy...soo...main reason this chapter is painfully short is i want to see how many people are still interested in reading it. If there are still people interested i will definitely start popping out some more chapters to get the story back on track so you can find out Cloud's fate and all that. So, still interested? Please review.**

**Chapter 8**

**Fourth Day**

_Foreign Feelings_

Riku woke much earlier than he normally would. He realized how early he had went to bed. He immediately noticed Sora was not by his side. He jumped out of bed and went into the living room to see Sora sitting on the windowsill as he watched the rain starting to fall from the sky. Riku felt relieved. He for some reason imagined Sora had left him. He was coming a bit paranoid, but he suspected that would be a normal part of cheating on someone.

"Sora?" Riku asked softly.

"Morning," Sora said softer.

"You okay?" Riku asked, though common sense told him he was not going to be okay.

"I guess," Sora said. Riku walked behind him and hugged him behind his waist.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Riku said.

"It isn't your fault Riku. Cloud should not have done that to you. He should not have tried to get in a relationship when he knew you were with me. He deserved what he got," Sora said.

"Well, I mean, maybe he is having a hard time right now. Maybe he was afraid he would never be able to get anyone, and he just reacted, not in a good way, but sometimes it happens," Riku said, feeling a bit odd standing up for Cloud.

"Your kidding right? You're defending him? He tried to force you in a relationship. How could you feel sorry for him?" Sora stated, a bit angry suddenly.

"Well, because, before you, I knew how he felt. To not have anyone. To never even have a chance with anyone. I just feel bad, you know," Riku said honestly. Sora stood up for the windowsill, looking a bit guilty for going off like he did.

"I'm sorry Riku. You are right, but you did not do what he did, now did you?" Sora asked, not knowing that Riku has done much worse.

"No, of course not, but still," Riku lied.

"I know he put you in an odd place, but the important thing is that you found me, and we are happy together. Cloud will have to do his own searching," Sora said, pulling Riku into a long kiss.

"You are right," Sora said.

"Please tell me if he starts bothering you again," Sora said.

"I doubt he will but okay," Riku told him.

"I guess we never got to do our exciting night yesterday either," Sora said.

"No, I guess not," Riku said.

"Well, there is always tonight," Sora suggested.

"Are you sure you are okay with everything?" Riku asked.

"Of course. You are my boyfriend Riku and I love you. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you," Sora told him. _I wish that were so,_ Riku thought.

"Then I guess we will have some fun tonight," Riku said.

"Yup!" Sora said happily hugging him. "But since I have to work today, I guess you will have to prepare everything."

"Okay then. Be here at 8 tonight then," Riku said.

"And promise me tomorrow we can spend the day together," Sora requested. Riku bit his lower lip. That was pressing things a bit. He did not even know how he expected to get Cloud to forgive him. He hoped the company did not think he was giving up on his mission. Maybe they anticipated what he was doing, or just waiting to see what he planned. He planned on getting a visit from Jack.

"Okay. Tomorrow we will have the whole day to do whatever you want," Riku promised.

"Good," Sora said giving him another kiss. "See you tonight then. Oh, maybe you could stop by the hospital and have lunch with me?" Sora asked. _Damn,_ Riku thought.

"Sure," Riku said. Sora smiled and left. "Shit." Riku looked towards the phone and realized he did not even have Cloud's number. A flashing red one was on his machine. "Tidus, no doubt." Riku played the message.

"Riku? Don't tell me you are going into hiding for some mysterious reason again. Selphie is still begging me to ask you to join us up at the theater, and to be honest, I could use some extra testosterone around here. You could bring your boyfriend. Think about it. Maybe we could meet up some time tomorrow, or the next day if you are busy doing...whatever it is you do. Give me a call, See ya!" Tidus said in the message.

"Yeah...not so much," Riku said to himself. He could not picture himself having that kind of time. He needed to focus on Cloud now. First, he would have to find him, and when he found him, he would have to find a way to get him to not refuse to speak to him. Lastly, find some miracle solution to get him to forgive him. Riku had three days left before the hitman would be preparing the kill. Riku shuddered at the thought of Cloud being killed. Was he falling for Cloud? Did he have feelings for him, or was it just pity? Riku could not interpret his feelings, nor did he have time to do so.

He gathered himself up and left his apartment, unsure of what exactly he should do. First thing he knew had to be done and soon was getting Cloud to forgive him. How? He had no idea. He imagined Cloud was heartbroken and in pain and once Riku showed up to tell him it was all an act, Cloud would be angry and unforgiving.

Upon exiting, Riku saw Sora walking in the distance up the street. His heart beated awkwardly against his ribs as he turned the other way to head towards Cloud's workplace. He wondered if Cloud would even be there.

When he walked in he saw a cheeful group of people enjoying their ice cream. Riku smiled at there contagious laughing. Riku walked up to the counter and smiled at the guy who looked like he was hiding something.

"Hi-" Riku started.

"Nope," he blurted out, then looked embarrased. "I mean... hi."

"Umm... is Cloud here?"

"Nope," He answered, giving Riku the impression Cloud told him to answer this way.

"Oh. Where is he?" Riku asked.

"He... moved," the guy stated, looking as confused as Riku.

"Wow...really? Where to?" Riku asked, intrigued to find the answer.

"Umm...West...New...City...Place...yep. Far far away from here."

"West New City...Place?" Riku inquired. Cloud appeared from under the counter and rose up angrily.

"You idiot," Cloud muttered, smacking the aforementioned in the back of the head.

"Hi Cloud. Can we talk?" Riku asked as though he were waving a white flag of surrender. He really did feel terrible for Cloud. He was so nice.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Cloud stated.

"Please Cloud," Riku pushed.

"But, What about Sora? You made it clear last night-"

"I didn't mean it-"

"I know you didn't but you lied to me. You said you were going to let him know-" Cloud started to get red in the face, then agreed to walk outside with Riku.

"Look...I know. I am terrible-"

"Your not terrible. Just in love. In love with someone more than me-" Cloud said. Riku stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss.

"What can I do to make you believe that I love you more than that. More than Sora. More than anything! I just fear losing Sora as a friend," Riku said. "That's why I choose like I did last night. Because I knew if you loved me like I loved you, you would forgive me." Riku stared into his eyes with unblinking eye contact. _Come on. Come on, let love blind you. Believe me._

"Riku... I know Riku. I love you. Just...I mean...let's make sure Sora doesn't catch us again until he knows the truth, okay?" Cloud said, caressing Riku's cheek. _I can't believe this. It worked. I am toying with his heart...toying with it until the end of the week when i condemn his very soul._

"I love you so much Cloud. Thank you. Now... How about we meet up the day after tomorrow?"

"That's awfully far-" Cloud stated. Riku smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back part of the ice cream shop. Riku pressed his lips to Cloud's as passionately as he would Sora's. "It will be something to look forward to...I promise," Riku said.

"See you then. Meet me here at 3 then...hun," Cloud smiled as he spoke.

"Good."

Riku left the store in a better spirit. He felt happy to make Cloud feel better. Then, he stopped in his steps, feeling like the biggest jerk.

"What the HELL am I doing," Riku spoke out loud, ignoring the looks. Three days. Was he going to let Cloud die. It would be in his mind for as long as he lived. Sora's best friend. He already ruined enough in Cloud's life. Was he really going to take his life to. He would be as much as a murderer as the hitman. _Ignore it. Worry about it later. Just have fun with Sora tonight._

Riku ended up making it to the hospital to have lunch with Sora. He walked up to the entrance and when he saw Sora sitting on the steps outside with a small box full of work things he had probably brought for day to day things, he knew something was wrong.

"Sora?" Riku asked. Sora looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Riku! Riku, they fired me!" Sora cried, holding Riku tightly.

"What? What on earth for?" Riku asked.

"That thing in the theater. I don't know how but my supervisor saw it. He said that he only kept respectable employees and people where apparently starting rumors about me saying i had more than one boyfriend and... and...they fired me. He told me he didn't want to jeopardize the hospital," Sora spoke as though he had yet to get over the shock.

"They can't do that!"Riku yelled.

"Apparently they can," Sora said sadly.

"That is so illegal!" Riku screamed, ready to go in and have a very angry argument with the hospital supervisor that fired Sora.

"Don't bother Riku. He knew he couldn't fire me for that reason alone. He already backed himself up with lies saying that I didn't pull my weight and they were overstaffed. It's over."

"Like hell it is," Riku raged walking inside. Riku looked for the first smug looking person in business clothes. He found a large man with a curly mustache.

"Can I help you?"

"Why the hell was Sora fired from this place?" Riku screamed.

"Riku no!" Sora cried behind him.

"Excuse me. Ahem. We are a bit overstaffed and-"

"Bullshit you stupid son of a-"

"Hey!" it was security. "There a problem?" Riku's eyes glistened with hate for what they did. Sora was tugging childishly at his arm.

"Come on Riku. Let's go home."

"Fine," Riku agreed. They left the hospital.

"Thank you for doing that, but there is nothing you can do," Sora said, holding Riku's hand with both of his as they walked.

"It's ridiculous," Riku stated plainly. He felt a bit embarrased. He knew he went off like he did because of the stress he was under. Sora yawned as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey Riku. Can we just lie down together when we get back. I don't feel like doing anything. Besides, we have the whole day together tomorrow. We can have the perfect day and perfect night," Sora stated, kissing Riku.

"Of course... hun," Riku said, kissing him on the forehead.

They went back to the apartment and relaxed together. Riku had a lot to think about. If Sora was going to be here all the time. What would he do to get out to meet Cloud. More lies.


	9. Filling the Void

**Chapter 9**

**Fifth Day**

**Filling the Void**

Riku was beginning to feel an empty feeling in his heart. He woke with a desire to do something to ignore it. He was spending the entire day with Sora, how could he think of anything else. He hoped Sora was going to be in an okay mood even after what had happened at the hospital.

Riku rolled over in the bed to find Sora gone. He instinctively panicked. Suddenly the smell of pancakes filled the air. _Well if they did kidnap Sora, at least they left pancakes_. He joked only because he was glad to know nothing happened to Sora. He had a fear of the company deciding Sora needed to be removed from the scene since he was getting in the way. This is something he had to make sure did not happen. He could not let them think Sora was getting in the way.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sora said happily sitting down pancakes.

"Good morning Sora," Riku said, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and snuggling his neck. "You scared me when I didn't see you when I woke up."

"Aw. Sorry Riku. I just wanted to surprise with pancakes. See!" Sora said pointing with excitement at his heart shaped pancakes with chocolate chips. Riku laughed.

"Thank you. I love you Sora," Riku said, spinning Sora around to kiss him.

"Mmm. You are better than pancakes you know?" Sora laughed.

"Am I? Want more?" Riku said seductively.

"Actually I do," Sora said, slipping his hands past Riku's boxers to grab his back side.

"Oh. Well take as many free samples as you would like," Riku said.

"Don't sell yourself short," Sora said, brushing lips with Riku again before a loud knock came at the door, startling them both.

"Who on earth is that?" Riku asked out loud.

"Um... I dunno. Maybe it is your landlord?" Sora suggested.

"No... he never knocks like that. Hey, Sora...can you, um...just stay in here for a minute while I answer it?" Riku asked, trying not to sound suspicious, but it did not work well.

"Uh, sure Riku," Sora agreed. Riku carefully walked into the living room and looked back at Sora with a smile so fake, Sora rolled his eyes. Riku walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Tifa?" Riku asked. "What in the-"

"I just came to let you know i will be replacing Jack," she said, not looking too thrilled. She stood in a black business suit with her hair in a tight bun. He assumed she was asked to go into the agency so they could give her this promotion...but what about Jack.

"And Jack?" Riku asked, praying the next words were not going to be what he thought. Jack had been with him since the beginning. Everything that has happened he has helped Riku cope with.

"Riku he's-" Tifa started.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Oh...this is just-" Riku started.

"Lucy." Tifa threw in.

"Lucy. Yep. My wonderful cousin who helps me pay for my apartment," Riku stated normally.

"Just came by to make sure everything is okay, you know. I was there too, struggling with my job at my old apartment," Tifa said, laughing fakely, but realistically. Riku joined in.

"Oh," Sora said smiling. " That's nice of you to do that. So do you work at a business or-"

"Yeah. I actually just got promoted. The guy before me passed away..." She gave a serious look to Riku to inform him. Riku sighed quietly. Jack was dead. "It's terrible news but I was next in line."

"Oh wow. Well congratulations," Sora said. "Maybe you can find me a job there, huh Riku," Sora joked. Riku's eyes involuntarily widened. Tifa choked awkwardly on her laugh.

"You wouldn't want to work there," Riku said.

"Really, it is kinda boring first starting out-" Tifa supplied.

"Tons of paperwork-" Riku stated.

"And rude bosses-" Tifa added.

"And low pay-"

"No benefits-" Tifa nodded as she spoke.

"And bugs," Riku panicked as he finished speaking.

"Bugs? I thought you worked in a building?" Sora asked.

"Bugs are in the building. Bad infestation. We are working on it," Tifa said to Sora, then giving a "what the hell was that" look at Riku.

"Well I guess you should be going," Riku said.

"Oh yes of course. Well, I am glad things are well. Any news on getting a job Riku?" Tifa asked, giving him a barely noticeable wink. He gathered she was speaking of Cloud.

"Um. In progress. Got to give me time you know. Things will work out," Riku said.

"That's right. It will come to you," Sora said, completely unknowing they were standing there talking about the assassination of his best friend.

"Okay then. As long as you are still looking then I have nothing else to add. Good luck. Nice meeting you Sora," Tifa said.

"You too, Lucy," Sora said as Riku shut the door. "She is really nice."

"Yeah...I am gonna go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back."

"Oh...okay. I will finish the pancakes, I guess," Sora said, not seeing passed how well Riku hid emotions. Riku closed the door and immediately dropped to the floor in silent tears. _Jack was dead. He knew exactly why too. Jack tried to help Riku. Jack was probably blamed for possibly compromising the mission. Riku should have never have let Jack do it. It was his fault Jack was dead._ Riku wiped his eyes with toilet paper. _Shut up Riku. It isn't your fault. Jack died doing something good. He wanted to stop this corrupt business. Riku should be joining him. But he couldn't. If Jack was killed so easily for what he did, that means if he backed out now...Sora would probably die as well as him. Then again, they may take Sora hostage to force him to finish the deal. _

"Fuck!"Riku yelled accidentally.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked from the kitchen.

"Um. Yeah...ha ha...just forgot the edge of the sink had a crack in it and cut myself on it," Riku lied. Finding a small pair of scissors and simulated the small cut. He walked out and Sora grabbed his lightly bleeding hand.

"Aw! Poor Riku," Sora said finding band-aids in one of the cabinets quickly. "There." Sora kissed it.

"Thank you," Riku said. Kissing him.

"Now how about pancakes?" Sora suggested.

"Of course," Riku said smiling. They finally enjoyed Sora's pancakes. At one point, the answering machine picked up another message from Tidus, begging him to meet him down at the theater before their practice was over. Apparently Selphie was going out with two of her friends and Tidus needed an excuse to leave.

"Maybe we should help him out," Sora suggested. Riku sighed.

"But this is supposed to be our day together," Riku reminded him.

"It's okay, we can be together all night tonight. Besides, Tidus was cool," Sora said.

"I guess. I don't know what we will do," Riku said.

"Oh I don't know. There is a boat that's going out to the islands-" Sora started.

"Are you kidding. If we are going on a romantic get-a-way, I am not bringing Tidus along," Riku said.

"That's true," Sora smiled.

"Well..." Riku thought.

"We could go fishing at the lake!" Sora cried.

"You fish?" Riku asked.

"Why does that surprise you?" Sora asked.

"A little. I mean, I assumed most people in the city didn't like that sorta thing," Riku stated honestly.

"Well, what about you?" Sora pointed out.

"I grew up in the country," Riku said.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked. "Well good. You can teach me how."

"I thought you just said-" Riku started.

"Come on. I said wanted to fish. I didn't say anything about knowing how," Sora told him as he began cleaning the plates.

"Okay then. Sounds fun," Riku told him, going back to his room to change. He couldn't argue with the plan. He would get to spend time with Sora and would not have to worry about running into Cloud. He changed into comfortable clothes and Sora walked in before he got his shirt on.

"Sorry," Sora said smiling.

"No your not," Riku joked. Sora walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Riku's broader shoulders. Sora stared into Riku's eyes as though looking for the secrets he had to hide. Riku smiled.

"What?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know. You just make me feel...good," Riku said awkwardly.

"I could make you feel better," Sora offered, sliding his hand down Riku's toned chest.

"Maybe tonight, don't want to keep Tidus waiting, right. It _was_ your idea," Riku said walking passed Sora.

"You are so mean," Sora pouted, feeling defeated after being so obviously seductive. Riku laughed and returned to Sora, kissing Sora's pouty lips into a broad smile.

"I love you Sora," Riku said.

"I love you too Riku," Sora said back.

Riku and Sora walked down to the theater and saved Tidus from is apparent doom. Tidus was not thrilled about fishing, but he was not arguing. They took a cab down to the country part of the town and near the lake. The lake was surrounded by trees and it had petals from flowers on the hill being blown by the wind. The lake was empty which was surprising considering it's popularity. They rented some fishing poles from the manager of the lake who lived out in a small cabin with his wife.

"Mmm...The smell of dirty fish...and dirty water," Tidus said sarcastically.

"Oh, shush," Sora said, enjoying the different scenery.

"I miss living out here. It's peaceful," Riku admitted.

"Maybe we should move out here when we get the money...I mean...If we are still...you know," Sora said, lowering his voice as he finished.

"Oh, Sora. Don't worry. Nothing could separate us," Riku said, kissing him softly.

"Aww...How nice. Remember I am right here," Tidus stated.

"Ahem!" Riku gave a sudden outburst. "Shall I remind you of your actions with Miss Selphie at one point when I was awkwardly standing _right_ there!" Tidus gave a small laugh.

"Oh yeah," Tidus remembered.

"Exactly. Besides, no one forced you to leave _your_ love of your life," Riku said.

"Your right. I would much rather be here," Tidus said.

"You and Selphie aren't having any problems...are you?" Riku said, a bit worried at his attitude towards her.

"Not at all!" Tidus said. "It's just her friends. One friend is constantly flirting and then its as though she assumes since me and Selphie haven't been together too long, it is competition. And Selphie competes. She isn't quite herself."

"Suckie," Sora stated.

"That's odd. Why does Selphie hang out with a girl who is hitting on you," Riku asked.

"Umm...Because she is a girl...That qualifies you to do a lot of weird things without logical reason," Tidus said like it was obvious.

"Ha ha! Wow...Selphie has taken a toll on you, hasn't she?" Riku said.

"Ah!" Sora screamed suddenly.

"What?" Tidus and Riku suddenly asked together.

"Fish!" Sora cried. Tidus started laughing at Sora's sudden reaction to having a fish on his line. Sora looked more nervous than a child would have. "Don't laugh! What do I do?" Riku laughed too as he walked behind Sora.

"Here," Riku said comfortingly. He placed his arms around Sora and his hands on Sora's. He helped Sora reel in the fish. It was medium-sized.

"I did it!" Sora exclaimed. "Wow...that was fun." Tidus was still laughing. "What?"

"Nothing," Tidus said. "It was comical." Suddenly Tidus got a bite, but he didn't notice.

"Oh Sora, if only we could impress Tidus with perfect stances when we catch fish," Riku joked.

"Oh yes. I am sure whenever you get a bite, you will show me the proper way to react," Sora said, fighting back a laugh as Tidus' pole slid off the bank.

"I will. It's really not that...AH! My POLE!" Tidus' lunged after the pole before it fell in the water but he missed and fell in. Riku and Sora where laughing so loud it echoed. Tidus popped out of the water, less amused.

"Ohhhhhh. I see. Is that how it's done," Sora taunted.

"Thanks for the demonstration Tidus," Riku laughed. Tidus climbed out of the water and sat on the ground with his pole, defeated.

"I hate fishing," Tidus exclaimed.

"Ha ha. Well, at least your fish over there came to congratulate your effort, see," Riku pointed to the bank at a fish who was sticking its head out of the water.

"I think fish are evil," Tidus stated suddenly.

"Maybe they just have a sense of humor," Riku said "Anyway, I don't feel like fishing much anymore anyway. You guys wanna just walk around the lake and go. It looks like it's gonna rain again."

"When doesn't it rain here," Tidus said.

"Really," Sora agreed.

"Well, at least I won't be the only one wet," Tidus joked, finally finding the humor in it. They circled around the lake and Sora grasped onto Riku's hand.

"Did you really mean what said earlier Riku?" Sora asked. "About being together. You think we will be together forever?"

"Of course I meant it. Sora, I want to be with you as long as you want to be with me. I love you. You are unlike anyone I have ever met. I don't have to think about if I like you or not. I just know. I know you are for me. I have no doubt. When I am with you, I feel perfect. I could never give that up."

"Thank you. I don't want to give it up either. I hope we last together too," Sora agreed.

When it finally started to rain, they retreated from their walk and returned their fishing poles. They called a cab and waited a bit on a bench. Sora hugged Riku's waist and leaned into him as they waited. When it arrived they got in and Sora fell asleep on Riku's shoulder. When Tidus' noticed, he smiled at Riku. He was glad to see someone Riku actually loved.

They dropped Tidus off and then went to Riku's house. Riku payed the cab driver and woke Sora up, they ran to his apartment complex and walked up to his apartment.

"I had fun today," Sora said.

"I'm glad," Riku said, opening the door and walking in with Sora. As soon as Riku shut the door, Sora turned him around and kissed him so passionately, they ran into the wall and knocked a picture of the wall. Sora slipped his tongue into Riku's mouth and crossed it with Riku's. Riku moaned, happily under Sora's sudden outburst. When they seperated, Riku panted.

"Wow," Sora said. "Sorry, but I just can't hold it in any more."

"Good. Me either," Riku said, quickly removing his own shirt. Sora followed. Their lips met again and they used there hands to guide them into the bedroom. They payed no attention to what they were running into, much to concerned with tasting each other.

They finally made it to the bed and lied down with each other. Sora found himself on top of Riku, growing erection pressing against Riku's equally excited one. Riku moaned again as Sora slowly pushed his hips into Riku's.

"Oh Sora...Oh...Finally," Riku stated bluntly.

"I'm glad you were wanting this as bad as me," Sora said, pushing his hips harder into Riku's, clothed excitement rubbing against each other as Riku arched his back. Sora started undoing Riku's pants and pulled them off. Sora quickly did the same with his own. Sora's hand wandered to Riku's boxers. He cupped Riku's length as Riku enjoyed every second of Sora's hand giving him the pleasure that only Riku could get from someone he loved this much.

"Farther?" Sora asked. Riku was in love with Sora's sweet nature. At a time of pleasure, and he still cared about Riku's feelings and how he felt.

"Definitely," Riku said. Sora slipped his hand in Riku's boxers and grabbed Riku's hard member. He started to stroke it, struggling with the hem of the boxers. Riku slipped them off quickly. Sora joined him. Riku smiled as he saw Sora's naked form. It was perfect. Sora was thinking the same of Riku.

"I love you," Sora said again, as he layed next to Riku and stroked Riku's erection in his hand.

"I love you too," Riku said. " Never feeling so good in his life.

"Do you want to go farther," Sora asked. Suddenly, Riku's thoughts shattered. He felt so bad. He would be doing this with Cloud. There was no doubt. He would have to spend the night at Cloud's when the night came. He could not bear to this to Sora any longer, but how could he get out of it now. He was to far in the process. He didn't feel like going farther with Sora. If he went any farther, the night with Cloud would be so much harder, harder than it already was.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked, noting the change of expression on Riku's face.

"Let's not go all the way...not just yet," Riku said. Sora smiled.

"That's fine with me, hun," Sora said.

"Thank you," Riku said smiling, still enjoying his hand job. Sora pumped a few more times and Riku's breathing started to get more heavy. He closed his eyes and moaned as he finally came onto Sora's hand and on the bottom of his stomach. Sora smiled and spread eagled Riku to clean up his mess with his tongue.

"Well, shall I help you feel better tonight too?" Riku asked.

"Yes please," Sora said suddenly, causing Riku to laugh. Sora lied down and Riku grabbed Sora's pulsing erection in his hand. He started to stroke it, but the licked the head of Sora's penis. Sora's moaned softly. His soft moan was replaced by a much louder moan as Riku took his whole member into his mouth. He moved his head up on down, holding Sora's thrusting hips down as he sucked on his boyfriends manhood. "Ohh...Riku...yes." This encouraged Riku. He went faster and kept his index finger and thumb constantly stroking the bottom half of Sora's erection. Sora clutched the sheets and screamed softly in pleasure as he let go in Riku's mouth.

"Mmm," Riku said suddenly.

"Ha ha. Oh...Riku. That was...so good," Sora said.

"I agree. We should do this more often," Riku laughed.

"Yeah!" Sora said excited.

"Wow...already ready for round two," Riku joked.

"It doesn't take long for me to get so horny around you," Sora admitted.

"Ha ha. Sora, I love how innocent you appear compared to those thoughts in your head," Riku said.

"Well...Can you blame me?" Sora asked. Riku laughed as he rubbed Sora's chest. Sora rubbed Riku's cock a little as it came back to life.

"Definitely not," Riku said, kissing his lover on the lips hard, feeling pleasure soar through his body again.

As the rain fell with the darkness, Riku and Sora began round 2.

* * *

Okay...Chapter 10 will probably be longer as it will deal with Riku ensuring Cloud's feelings toward him. Then Chapter 11 will be the major decision Riku is going to face. Will he go through with the plan of Cloud's death...Or will he find a way to prevent it and escape the company. ?????????????????so many questions???????????????? Hope this chapter was okay...Since I needed to focus on Riku's relationship with Sora I needed a chapter devoted to such. hope it wasn't boring or anything...I myself rather liked the end 


	10. Secrets

**Chapter 10**

**Sixth Day**

_Secrets_

Riku woke up with Sora holding on to him. He felt peaceful momentarily, before looking at the clock to find the time. It was 2: 30 pm. He had told Cloud he would meet up with him at 3 at the ice cream shop.

"Shit," Riku said. He didn't tell Sora anything about leaving, and what excuse could he use to excuse him in such an absolute hurry. He shook Sora, having no idea what he was going to say.

"Mmmh?" Sora yawned as he opened his beautiful eyes in Riku's direction. Riku felt a wave a guilt splash him in the face as Sora smiled at him.

"Hey, Sora I forgot to tell you, I have to leave today," Riku said, realizing of course Sora was going to ask why, but it could not hurt to hope.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I just realized I had an interview at... Err... That Clothing department, downtown. I am so close to being late, I didn't even remember til I woke up," Riku said, for the first time stumbling over his lie. Sora stared quite plainly at him.

"Oh," he simply muttered. "Well, then I guess you should hurry then," Sora muttered, pulling the covers over him and turning away.

"Sora... hun, I am sorry. I have to find myself a job or I won't even be able to support either of us given that you are unemployed to," Riku said, pouring a plea of guilt over Sora, which was a cruel idea, but Riku was desperate. Sora turned back towards him with a half smile.

"I know, Riku. I'm sorry, I just can't wait for everything to settle down. I hate being without you so much, you know," Sora said. Riku felt an exceeding grip of sorrow. Sora was so innocent and clueless, and Riku was bringing him further into this collapsing cave of lies.

"I love you Sora," Riku said.

"I love you, Come back as soon as you can, okay?" Sora said, rising to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I'll try," Riku told him, getting up and dressed quickly.

"Good, because I intend to give you a present tonight no matter how the interview turns out. You won't be worried about it when you get back, trust me," Sora said with such seductive flair that it paused Riku in his haste. Riku turned and actually blushed a bit.

"That does sound fun," Riku said. Sora giggled.

"You're blushing! How cute!" Sora exclaimed with laughter.

"Hmph." Riku ignored him. "I have to go, hun. I love you, and I promise I will be back."

"Okies," Sora said. "Love you too."

Riku left the apartment without turning back. Tomorrow was the day. He had to seal Cloud's emotions and ensure the plan will be able to take place. He needed to make sure Cloud would let Riku spend the night with him tomorrow. No mistakes could happen. No more games. It had to be done perfect and Cloud had to believe Riku was completely in love with him.

Riku felt the burden again as everything weighed on top of him. Sora, sitting back at his apartment, waiting for him to come home for a romantic evening, not knowing he was seeing someone else. Cloud, feeling like he met the perfect person. Riku knew exactly how he felt. Riku could only imagine how much pain it would bring to find out if Sora was doing that to him. Cloud, however, would not even get the luxury of knowing what happened though. Riku expected the murder to take place without Cloud so much as waking.

Riku felt chills as he walked down the sidewalk, speaking of how he would take place in the death of Cloud. _No, this isn't happening. Dammit. Wake up. You should be stopping this. I have to stop it. Who am I kidding, I can't act like I can go through with this. I can't! I must find some way to stop it._

"Excuse me sir," a man bumped him, and quickly took off. Riku did not even have time to apologize for not paying attention to where he was going. It was awfully strange.

He made it to the ice cream shop, but Cloud was not in sight. It was past 3. Riku could not imagine Cloud would forget. He sat down and waited.

"Where are you?" Riku asked out loud. He stuck his hands in his pocket to see if he had any money left in them to buy a ice cream cone, but he found a note. "Where the hell did this come from?" He unfolded the note and read it:

_Riku, do not look up and do not look surprised. Remove all facial expression from your face_

_You are to act as though this is a note from a friend and you are re-reading it. When you are _

_finished you will put it back in your pocket. DO NOT throw this note away._

_Meet me in coffee shop right now. Ignore your meeting with Cloud, a diversionary _

_tactic has ensured that he will not be there til 4. Come quickly, normally, and do not look as_

_thought you are looking for me._

_TIFA_

Riku immediately put the note back in his pocket, trying to remain as though everything that just occurred was normal. Was Tifa implying that he was being watched? What was going on? He stood up and walked to the coffee shop 5 blocks down. A woman about a foot taller than him tripped at his feet.

"Are you okay," Riku asked. She laughed, a bit embarrased.

"Quite. Sorry," She stated as Riku helped her up. "New boots. Not the easiest to walk in. Thank you."

As soon as the woman took off, he registered the same odd thought as when the man bumped into him earlier. He dug at his pocket. The note was gone. Riku was amazed. He doubted he could pickpocket that well. Tifa must have known some unbelievable professionals.

He arrived at the Coffee shop with thoughts racing in his head like angry bees. What was going on? He entered and acted as though he was interested in buying something from the CD rack. Unsure of what to do since he could not look around for Tifa, he simply scanned through all of the music selection. Suddenly he felt something similar to a case slip into the back of his waist band. As began to turn, just enough to recognize Tifa's face, she tugged him to the entrance, pushed him out the door, setting off the alarms. All Riku heard through the alarms was Tifa's voice before she dissappeared.

"Run."

Two Police officers who were presently in the shop, stepped toward him. Riku turned and ran. _What the hell did she do that for. I can't afford to be caught by the police. Who's side is she on?_ Riku sprinted down the sidewalk, abandoning it for the park. The officers were gaining on him and he was running out of breath. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Riku thought as he began hearing their footsteps get closer. Finally, the taller officer tackled him to the ground. Riku's head smashed face first into the ground and he fetl the force of the man's body on top of him

"Dammit, kid, how damn stupid could you be," the cop said, as Riku turned his head to see him pull out hand cuffs. _I am so screwed. _Riku thought of Sora and Cloud. What would happen? Would the agency have him killed for failing to complete his task? Would they help him out? Why did Tifa do this to him? As Riku thought, he saw Tifa come behind the second officer. She kicked out his knee and punched him in the throat, dropping him easily. Oddly, she didn't move quickly to get the other officer, as though she wanted him to pull out his gun and aim it at her, which he did. Tifa raised her hands in the air. Riku heard a loud click of a gun being cocked. Both the officer and Riku looked the other way to find a tall man in a ragged red cloak holding an enormously large, four-barreled handgun to the officers head.

"Hi there," the man said bluntly. The officer dropped his gun and shakily raised his arms in the air before Tifa knocked him unconcious.

"Riku, you okay?" Tifa asked helping him. Riku stood up and threw the cd case out from his waistband.

"What the hell was that?" Riku asked angrily.

"He does get anxious, doesn't he," the man said.

"Sorry, Riku, but it was the only way I could talk to you without being watched. Unlike Jack, I know how to keep conversations private. This is Vincent, by the way. An old friend who is helping me," Tifa said.

"O...kay, but why the hell did all of that have to take place. Didn't that just draw attention to me?" Riku said.

"Agency policies, Riku. Once law enforcement get involved, all agnecy personell must evacuate the perimeter, it was the only way i could talk to you without getting a treason offense placed on my head.

"Fine. What do you want?" Riku asked quickly. Vincent raised is eyebrows at his attitude.

"There was a time an attitude like that would earn Tifa's foot up your-" Vincent started.

"Enough. Riku we are trying to hack into the agency and find a decoy for Cloud's death. We intend to find a way to send Cloud out of here without anyone figuring out," Tifa told him as Vincent began polishing his gun with a piece of his cape.

"So you are going to replace Cloud with a decoy?" Riku inquired with a slight bit of hope he had not felt in a while.

"That or cancel the assaisanation, but the first is more likely. It is too advanced in stage to call of the hitman. Either way, we needed to make sure that you will still be at Cloud's side tomorrow night. You will have to make sure Cloud is asleep. We will sneak in after you unlock the the house and sedate Cloud, then switch him with the decoy. Understand?" She asked after the explanation. Riku felt a releif swarm within him. He wanted to run up to Tifa and hug her.

"Thank you so much Tifa. Wow," Riku said, feeling much of the pressure fall off of his soldiers. He did not even know how to respond. Everything would be over soon enough.

"I knew you would be happy. I just have to finish Jack's work. After that, me and Vincent will have ample proof of hiring a hitman and everything about the underground organization. I will pass you off as my accomplice to undermining the company. You will have one hell of a check from the goverment when we solve this. Then you will be free of it. Free of everything to live a normal life," Tifa told him smiling. Now the urge grew past just thinking about it. He ran to Tifa and hugged her, nearly crying. Everything would soon be perfect. Tifa offered him the chance to quit his act as a con artist and live with Sora without the guilt of his job, or the constant fear. Riku and Sora... forever.

"Thank you Tifa. You have no idea what this means to me," Riku said, feeling a lump in his throat as he spoke.

"I know Riku. Now you better get back to the ice cream shop. Cloud will be there any second, and he will need some cheering up," Tifa shot a smirk towards Vincent who actually hazarded a small smirk as well. Riku gave them a confused look.

"How did you divert him?" Riku asked.

"Eh, I had Vincent shoot out one of his tires," Tifa said. "Now go." Riku rolled his eyes at them and their immaturity in comedy.

Riku found himself jogging back to the ice cream shop, unable to contain his excitement. He could not wait to get back to Sora. Soon they could move to a better apartment together, or even build a nice house to share with each other. Riku could not stop smiling. He smiled at everyone passing by and even stopped to help a lady untangle her dress from a parking meter. His mood seemed to be spreading in every direction. He finally arrived at the ice cream shop and Cloud was not there.

Riku bought a small ice cream cone and sat outside of the shop to wait for Riku. He imagined Cloud was fairly upset about his tire. Now that he thought about it, it was fairly funny, considering how far Cloud lived from town. It probably took a while to walk somewhere for help. Poor Cloud. Riku happily licked the chilled treat as he waited.

"Oh thank goodness your still here!" Riku heard Cloud say suddenly behind him. Riku turned and saw a very exhausted Cloud.

"I figured something held you. Of course I will wait hun," Riku said. Cloud gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, Riku. I couldn't believe it. There I was driving down the road, and a tire, my expensive tires nonetheless, just exploded like...like...someone just shot the damn thing. I was furious. I swear I was this close to considering sueing the tire place I bought them from," Cloud stated angrily.

"Well, your here now, so everything is fine," Riku said, offering Cloud a lick of his ice cream which he graciously accepted.

"I can't believe how late I am. I am so tired."

"Well, how about we just go catch a movie now and then head home and tomorrow we can hang out and then head back to your place... for some fun," Riku seductively suggested. Cloud smiled.

"Riku. Heh. That sounds fun. Sure you don't wanna do that part tonight?" Cloud asked.

"You know, I would, but I have to be up bright and early to meet my friend Tidus to help him with his costume. He is in the theater productions, you know?" Riku lied instantly.

"Oh. Okay then. Tomorrow night is then," Cloud said, leaning over the table to kiss Riku. Riku pulled at Cloud's shirt and pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud moaned and everyone turned heads. Riku could not care less. He was going to be free in a matter of days.

"Well let's go see that movie shall we?" Riku said laughing. Cloud was blushing.

"Let's."

They walked to the theater, holding hands.

"You know Riku. I'm glad I let things turn out with you. I really feel like our relationship is, well, something now. I feel so happy around you," Cloud said. Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist.

"Good. Because, I love you," Riku lied with authenticity. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Riku? I love you too," Cloud stated happily, kissing Riku. Riku did feel a little bad that he did not feel guilty about saying it to him. But oddly, he kind of felt like he meant it; he smiled into Cloud's kiss.

They arrived at the movies, bought tickets, and sat in the back of the theater.

Riku noticed after a while as the previews came on, that Cloud was staring at him. Riku was curious as to what he was staring so intently at.

"Is there something on my face?" Riku asked suddenly, taking Cloud by surprise, apparently not knowing Riku noticed. He looked embarrased and turned a bright shade of red.

"Heh. I just... Can't help but look over at you Riku. I can't believe you are actually here with me, right now. It's just, unbelievable. I love you so much," Cloud said. Riku felt the familiar guilt of what he was doing to Sora. Cloud certainly was falling for him fast. It was going to devastate him when he found out, but if he only knew what was going on, he would be thanking Riku; otherwise, he would be dead.

"I love you too, Cloud. But just remember that too much of anything too fast is bad, okay. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you," Riku explained. Cloud gave him a perplexed look.

"Hmm. Thank you, but I don't think I have to worry about that any more," Cloud said happily as he cuddled up to Riku. Riku held Cloud.

"I guess not," Riku lied. The movie progressed and Riku and Cloud began sharing more and more intimate kisses. Towards the end, neither of them knew what was happening. Riku was lifting Cloud's shirt and nibbling on his neck. Cloud kept the noise down, but Riku could hear him moan. They barely noticed the lights come on, and barely hopped of each other before the lights came back on and the other people began to leave. Riku looked at Cloud, whose hair was messed up. Riku laughed.

"Sorry babe," Riku said, fixing it.

"Any time," Cloud said. "So, you sure I have to wait til tomorrow to finish what we started today?" Cloud said, pulling Riku towards him by his waist band.

"Heh. Trust me, it will be worth it, sexy," Riku said, making sure he was putting the intesity of his seduction on Cloud so tomorrow evening would be full proof. Riku began getting excited as Cloud kissed him; unfortunately it was not over the kiss, but the fact Sora was waiting for him at home. He could not wait to make up for leaving him. "I love you so much," Riku whispered, directing it to Sora, far more than Riku.

"I love you too, Riku," Cloud said giving him a kiss. They left the theater and walked to Cloud's car back near the ice cream shop.

"Well, I have to say something Riku. As unsure of as I was about us, I am glad the thing between you and Sora didn't-"

"Don't bring Sora up," Riku said more defensively than he meant. "Let's just worry about us, okay." Riku realized that if Cloud was not so deeply in love, he probably would have found that suscpicious.

"Sorry. Thanks for sticking with me, Riku. I really do love you," Cloud said. It was certainly becoming repetitive in Riku's eyes. It kept piercing into him.

Cloud finally left and Riku casted his feelings and walked back to his appartment. He could not wait to get back to Sora. He could not help but imagine his adorably, cute body standing at the door with nothing on. Riku imagined how he would drag him in the bedroom and after that night, they would be connected forever. He thought about Tifa, arranging everything like a pro with the decoy and the hitman. He would be with Sora forever. They would get a normal job, live in a normal world, with a normal relationship.

Riku smiled as he walked into the apartment. Cid was arguing with an older gentlemen about plumbing.

"Hey Riku, how is everything," Cid asked.

"I was talkin' to you!" the old man stated.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not talking to you anymore. If you don't like it, grab your shit and move the hell out," Cid said.

"I'm fine Cid, but I really gotta go, I'm...uh, busy," Riku said. Cid looked taken aback.

"You always are. What is keeping you so damn busy at a time like...ooooooooh," Cid said smirking. Riku ignored, rolled his eyes and ran up the staircase to his apartment. He unlocked the door and opened the door to an auroma of sweet smelling candles. It smelled of wild flowers and roses. Riku shut the door and smiled. Suddenly, Sora ran into the room with anticipation, but slipped clumsily onto the floor. He was wearing a pair of Riku's boxers with a white T-shirt. Riku stifled a laugh. Sora looked embarrased, but laughed at himself. Riku lifted him up. Sora pouted.

"Damn. I had my entrance worked out perfect. I practiced and everything!" Sora said. Riku wrapped his hands around the upset boy.

"Trust me Sora, it doesn't matter, your sexy no matter how you enter a room," Riku assured him. Riku lightly placed his right hand on Sora's soft face, looking into his big eyes that were staring back at him with excitement and trembling nervousness. He knew he was new to this, but he could tell that he wanted Riku to guide. He placed his lips on Sora's and moved them gingerly across, snaring his bottom lip to lightly nibble on. Sora finally relaxed and let his hands detach Riku's belt. He yanked it off unexpectedly, making Riku laugh. Sora giggled.

"Sorry. Hehe. I always wanted to do that," Sora admitted, pulling his own shirt off and tossing at the floor that was lit by nothing but soft, sensual candle light. Riku removed his, feeling his chest already coated in a layer of sweat, from the excitement of Sora. Riku grabbed Sora's waist and stared again into his eyes, unable to stop looking at them, as they glittered by candlelight.

"Sora, I love you, forever," Riku said, hugging him as though telling him, everything that has happened that you don't know about means nothing. He wanted to give up everything for Sora.

"I love you too, Riku, forever," Sora said quietly. Sora began kissing Riku with a passion that made Riku loose his balance. They fell to the floor and Riku felt Sora grind his hips against his, causing his awakening erection to be sent into a extatic pleasure. Riku moaned and breathed deeply onto Sora's neck, unable to hold it in, and honestly, he did not want to.

"Sora...Oh," Riku muttered. Sora thrusted his hips again, holding his hands at Riku's well-built chest, before stopping to trail kisses up it. He stopped at Riku's neck and playfully bit and sucked at his neck. Riku ran his hands through Sora's soft brown hair, watching the dim light peer through the openings. Sora decided to come back up to Riku's level and kissed him, letting his tongue push past Riku's lips without so much as an invitation, not that Riku cared. Sora pushed further and further into Riku's mouth, letting his tongue demand the attention it was asking for. Riku merely moaned in ecstacy as that and Sora's hardened length teased his own. Sora finally broke apart from Riku in a pant. Riku lifted Sora up slightly and ran his arms down Sora's taut chest. He pulled at the waist band of the boxers Sora was wearing and pulled Sora's fully erect, throbbing, hard-on out. Riku stroked it a bit and Sora let out a relieving breath. His cock looked like it was ready to spew right on Riku at that moment. Riku kissed Sora's chest. Sora gasped up at the air as Riku continued pleasuring him. The smell of Sora's musky body and the perfumed scent of Roses was causing Riku to loose his mind.

Riku layed Sora on the floor and fully removed the boxers. He than undid his own jeans and Sora tugged them off. Riku followed them with his boxers, letting his own manhood out of its tight fit. Sora crawled up Riku to his cock and let his tongue slide over it ligtly.

"Sora...come on, don't tease me," Riku laughed, feeling more vulnerable than ever, which he could tell excited Sora, who did not take long to come out of his shell. Sora let his entire mouth fall onto Riku's hard length. He sucked at it, keeping eye contact with Riku as he did so. He stopped after a while, loosing his breath.

"I don't think I am doing this right," Sora admitted bashfully. Riku laughed.

"Your fine, trust me. Let me do you, hun," Riku said. They stood up and Sora, piggybacked on Riku cutely...well, as cute as you can imagine two completely unclothed, sweaty, hot boys giving a piggy back ride being.

Riku carried him into the bedroom and sat Sora on the bed. The scent followed them in the room. Riku climbed between Sora's legs and grabbed his still throbbing length, beggin for more attention which Riku was happily obliged to give. Riku licked all the way up Sora's shaft before taking it all into the back of his throat. Riku bobbed his head up and down, letting his teet just gently rub against the skin of Sora's cock for the intense pleasure. Riku was only more motivated as Sora tugged his hair and cried at the ceiling in bliss. Riku let one of his hand wonder to Sora's stomach which Sora grabbed and squeezed gently. Riku began to quicken his pace, sucking on Sora harder and harder, making Sora's hips, fly into the air, causing his cock to go even deeper into Riku's mouth, which Riku had to adapt to. Sora soon lost it, screaming in a mixture of pleasure and not being able to take it any longer. He clutched the sheets and lifted his hips in the air as he climaxed deep into Riku's mouth. Riku swallowed it and cleaned it with his tongue. As Riku let his tongue slide over the head of Sora's lenghth, Sora still moaned, unable to catch his breath for a moment.

"Riku...oh...That was amazing. Oh, I will never be able to do that to you," Sora said, with closed eyes as he relaxed from the intensity of it all. Riku climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are anything but that," Riku said, causing Sora to blush.

"So, er... you wanna, you know, keep going?" Sora asked. Riku kissed him again.

"Only if you want to Sora. I wanna make you happy. That's all that matters to me. I love you. Nothing matters to me, but how you feel. That's what this night is about. I wanna prove I love you," Riku told him. Sora smiled widely.

"Then keep going sexy," Sora said, pulling out a bottle of lubricant like a magician pulls a rabbit out of a hat. Riku was taken aback.

"You really were prepared," Riku laughed. "Good." Riku grabbed it and applied it carelessly, letting Sora play with his cock as he worked it in. Sora began rubbing it up his chest for no apparent reason. Riku kissed Sora and they fell down again with each other, putting their tongues together before Riku led his hand down between Sora's legs. Sora lifted his leg to allow Riku to slide his finger into his entrance. Riku kept kissing Sora as he added two, then three fingers. Sora, moaned in Riku's mouth and he could tell after he got used to it, he enjoyed it.

Riku suddenly turned Sora on his back. Sora looked back at Riku who let his length sit just at the entrance.

"I've got all night," Sora said winking, throwing Riku off his concentration making him laugh. Riku pushed himself into Sora, who grabbed onto the pillow in front of him After pushing all the way in, he pulled out and pushed back in, then lowered his body on top of Sora's molding perfectly together as he began thrusting into Sora. Sora moaned and Riku joined as he quickened his thrusts, feeling Sora bounce against him with every thrust. He penetrated Sora deeper and deeper. He began to kiss at Sora's neck as Sora moaned and clutched the pillow tighter in pleasure.

"Riku! RIKU!" Sora yelled with passion. He turned his head back slightly, brushing lips with Riku as he thrusted his manhood in his now far from virgin entrance. They continued kissing threw the intense thrusting and Riku eventually put his hands on the bed to maintain a balance and keep his thrusts even. "Faster, Riku." Riku tried to go faster, though he felt his muscles begin to get shakey. He gave a final thrust that Sora moaned the loadest on, feeling a sudden warmness inside him as Riku climaxed. Riku let out a deep breath before pulling out of him and watching Sora turn back around. They both were exhausted, but extremely satisfied.

"I love you, Sora," Riku said, joining Sora as he wrapped his arm around Sora's chest.

"Obviously," Sora giggled. "I love you too, Riku. I'm glad I met you too. You are probably the only guy in the world that actaully cares about me enough to make sure I was okay with everything. Your perfect," Sora said, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Nobody is perfect, Sora. Nobody."


End file.
